The Englishman
by Adsagsona
Summary: AU Cheerleader Buffy and football player Angel rule Sunnydale High. But then an exchange student enters and everything changes. AB, DS, BS pairing. R&R please. Chap 32 added
1. Default Chapter

The Englishman  
  
------------------------  
  
A.N.: This fic is completely AU, only the characters are from the series Buffy and Angel. I don't own any of the characters, although I would like it very very much, lol. Sunnydale High is a school like any other, with popular students, nerds and the like. When a British exchange student comes to the ranks, everything changes.  
  
Chapter 1: Cheerleader and footballplayer  
  
"Girls, I asked you to form a pyramid. This doesn't even come close! Do you want to fail!? Because that's how I see it! You have to make this work by Saturday. Go!"  
  
The cheerleaders glared at the girl in front of them and went to work. Buffy Summers, head cheerleader, had a difficult time. Not only was Cordelia late, she also had a date to get to! When Cordelia finally arrived she shoved the clipboard in her hands and ran out. She didn't want him to seer her in this outfit! Not before the game on Saturday anyway. Buffy went home to change where her mother waited for her.  
  
"You're an hour late."  
  
"I had practice, I told you."  
  
"And where are you running off to now?"  
  
"I have a date, mum."  
  
"On a school night? What about your homework?"  
  
"We didn't get any. Mum, please." She looked at her mother with what she hoped were puppy-dog eyes. Her mum couldn't resist those.  
  
"Alright. You'd better be home by ten."  
  
"Thanks, mum!" She called out as she ran to the door.  
  
"Ten!"  
  
Buffy pretended not to hear that and went to the Bronze. Everyone important and unimportant would be there. It helped that it was the only decent place in town. She took a deep breath and dove into the masse of dancing bodies. He had to be in here somewhere! Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm.  
  
"You looking for someone, gorgeous?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I. . . Angel!"  
  
She threw her arms around the most popular guy in school and he gladly accepted. It was good for his reputation to be seen with the cheerleader. She wasn't the brightest of girls, but who cared with such a body.  
  
"You wanna sit somewhere?"  
  
"Sure." They made their way to a more dark corner. Angel let Buffy talk about the wrong outfits she had seen that day at school and the work she had to do to make something out of the cheerleader team.  
  
"And Cordelia is no help at all! Does she have a new boyfriend or something? Then I could at least understand it."  
  
"Don't know, babe. Didn't hear the guys talking about it."  
  
"Maybe she goes out with a dork and doesn't want anyone to know about it."  
  
"I don't think Cordy does charity cases. Can we stop talking about her?"  
  
"O sure, of course, what. . . "  
  
She was a bit surprised when she felt his mouth on hers. It was probably to shut her up, but she didn't care. It felt incredible. The kiss lasted until they needed to breathe. Angel rested his forehead against hers.  
  
"That was. . . wow!"  
  
"Yeah, wow."  
  
"Again?"  
  
The night passed in a haze of kisses and tight hugs. Buffy had lost all sense of time and was happy in Angels arms, but then she did notice how late it was.  
  
"Fuck. I promised to be home by ten."  
  
"That early?"  
  
"Yeah, my mum still thinks I'm a little girl who she needs to hold and protect."  
  
"I'll take you then."  
  
Buffy agreed, relieved that Angel didn't think of her as a baby. She felt the jealous eyes in her back when she walked out with him. She smiled happily up at him and got in his car.  
  
"Nice car, where did you get it?"  
  
"Present from my dad."  
  
"Wow."  
  
She noticed they had stopped. They were at her house already.  
  
"Thanks for bringing me here."  
  
He kissed her in response and settled behind the wheel.  
  
"Now, get that lovely butt of yours inside." He winked.  
  
She was only five minute late and her mum didn't comment on it. She dreamt about her and Angel and how he smiled at her. 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: The story continues as Englishman William makes his entrance in Sunnydale. It immediately is clear he and the popular guys don't get along. And yup, this is going to be a B/S story in the end.  
  
Chapter 2: English invasion  
  
The next morning her cheerleader friends were all excited. They wanted to know everything about her date with Angel.  
  
"He's just dreamy! He brought me home and everything."  
  
"Did you guys kiss?"  
  
"Amber!"  
  
"What? Can't a girl be curious?"  
  
"Yeah, we did. He's such a good kisser! It's like. . . wow!"  
  
Cordelia, who was of course late again, joined the group without much interest. She waited until the girls settled down before she told her news.  
  
"We get a new guy in class."  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"I don't know, he's English or something. He just moved here."  
  
That was great news. The cheerleaders got all excited again. Buffy felt something poke in her back and turned around.  
  
"Watch it, nerd!"  
  
"Oh. . . sorry." Answered the redheaded girl before ducking away behind the door of her locker. Buffy glared at her again and walked away.  
  
"Wow Will, a minute more and you'd be dead."  
  
"Hey Xan."  
  
"Ready for class?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
When they entered the class a slender young man sat at the desk of their math teacher, intently listening to what he had to say. When he saw everyone was seated, he gestured the boy to get up.  
  
"Class, I d like you to meet William. He just transferred from England and will be joining us from today. I trust you to make him feel welcome."  
  
For the jocks and cheerleaders it was obvious the guy was a complete dork. He wore a normal pair of jeans and a grey sweater that was too big. He needed a haircut badly, his hair was way too curly and he wore glasses! William had to speak yet but his future at Sunnydale high was already made. He didn't seem eager to meet anyone either; He didn't speak throughout the class and walked through the hall alone.  
  
He just happened to be in the way of the jocks who had to practice. When Angel had to catch the football, he pushed him against a locker.  
  
"Get out of the way, nerd!"  
  
William took a deep breath and slammed his fist into the lockers. It hurt, but it relieved his anger.  
  
"Are you okay, man?"  
  
He looked up at the sound. Someone was actually saying something. He saw a dark haired boy with a goofy smile on his face. Next to him stood a small redhead who seemed to be a bit shy.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine mate, thanks."  
  
"Wow, you really talk English."  
  
He looked at the girl for a moment and then just. . . laughed. It was a full rich sound and it actually did him some good.  
  
"Did you think we spoke Chinese?"  
  
"No. . . But. . ."  
  
"It's okay, luv. You at least showed interest, that's more than I can say of all the people in here." He turned to the boy. "I'm William."  
  
"Xander." Said the boy happily and shook his hand.  
  
"Do you want to lunch with us?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
In the school cafeteria they got talking. William liked Xander and Willow. They seemed genuinely interested in him and didn't act all high and mighty. When he wanted to put his tray away he apparently blocked the way for somebody.  
  
"Out of my way, nerd."  
  
"Not on your life, cheerleader."  
  
He heard his two new friends gasp. William obviously didn't know who was behind him. He turned around.  
  
"You're the new guy."  
  
"I guess I am."  
  
"I let it slip this time, but next time you go out of the way, got that?"  
  
"I'm English, cheerleader, not stupid."  
  
He let her pass and almost burst out laughing at the faces of Xander and Willow. "What did I do?"  
  
"Do you know who that is?"  
  
"A cheerleader."  
  
"No, that's Buffy. Head cheerleader and Angels girl." Xander pointed in the direction of the big football player who had pushed William against the locker.  
  
"Should I be scared?"  
  
"Big time. Nobody messes with Angel."  
  
William shrugged, he didn't care less about the bloke. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Head in the clouds  
  
AN: Angel doesn't like the new student one bit, especially when he stands in the way. They confront each other and things go slightly bad for William.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Buffy didn't forget the incident. The next morning he got shoved up a locker again. Angel looked angrily at him.  
  
"Nobody causes my girl any harm, Englishman. Got that?"  
  
"And here I thought free passage was reserved for kings and queens."  
  
The hand on his chest pressed a bit harder.  
  
"For you she IS a queen."  
  
"Not by a long shot, mate."  
  
He didn't see the fist coming; God, he knew the truth hurt, but wasn't it supposed to hurt the other guy? He shook his head, a bit dizzy and noticed Angel wasn't holding him anymore. The bloke was standing a bit further away, grinning at him. Angel clenched his hands into fists and waited for William to make his move. But William walked away.  
  
"Hey! You can't do that! Fight me!"  
  
"It isn't worth it, mate."  
  
In the mean time, all students had heard the shouting. They were standing in a circle around the fighters and wouldn't let William pass. He sighed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
He took his stance which earned a laugh from Angel. But William managed to avoid the punches and placed a perfect kick in the centre of Angels chest. The boy went down, struggling for breath. Buffy ran to his side, eyes shooting daggers at William.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
Mr. Giles, librarian and history teacher of Sunnydale high, had found the source of the noise.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"He attacked me, sir. I have no idea why."  
  
Giles sighed. He knew Angel lied, but he couldn't prove anything. All students were afraid of him. The new student looked defiantly at him.  
  
"Did you attack him, William?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then you have detention, young man. And you can all go to class, the show is over!"  
  
Disappointed, but talking about the guy who had beaten Angel, they returned to class. Only William and Mr. Giles stayed behind. William expected a whole lecture, but instead Giles was very friendly.  
  
"You are from London, aren't you?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I recognise that accent anywhere. Look William, I know it's difficult to adjust to new surroundings, but making enemies like this will not help."  
  
"I know, sir."  
  
"The kids here can be harsh, but don't let them get to you."  
  
"I won't sir, thank you for the advice. How long have you been in America, sir?"  
  
"Ten years."  
  
"Do you ever get used to it?"  
  
Giles smiled. "I'm afraid not."  
  
William smiled too, he had an ally. Two Englishmen against the rest of the world. Suddenly he remembered something. Fuck, he was going to get it.  
  
"Do you have classes, William?"  
  
"No, I have a free period."  
  
"I'll leave you to it then. I'll see you in detention."  
  
As Giles walked away, William grudgingly grabbed his mobile. All that for that pompous Angel fellow.  
  
"Sensei?"  
  
"What is it, William?"  
  
"I lost it."  
  
After that William only listened and nodded before putting his phone down. He walked into the cafeteria, waiting for his next class.  
  
When he was present for detention he was surprised to see a girl there. Not just a girl, but the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen.  
  
"Hullo, I'm William."  
  
Could he sound more like a dork? Fortunately for him, she smiled. He looked at her, waiting until she would say something. He could tell she was a sort of Goth. She wore a beautiful long gown, in a colour he could only describe as blood red. Her hair hung in tresses from a complicated bun. He was simply captivated.  
  
"Druscilla." She answered him before walking into class. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
AN: I'm sorry, this chapter is not very long. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Druscilla and William are getting to know each other and William falls in love.  
  
"I hope you can work in quiet and. . . William, what are you doing?"  
  
Giles had watched in curiosity as William had made himself present and then stood. He proceeded to stretch his arms and clenched his fists. He closed his eyes and stayed perfectly still.  
  
"Punishment."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
William opened his eyes for a moment and smiled.  
  
"I lost my temper today and then I have to call my sensei. Anger management, I guess. This is my punishment, I'll be quiet."  
  
"That is good, I suppose. Go ahead."  
  
Giles read in his book and looked up now and then. Druscilla sat in a far corner and was looking outside. William was still standing with his arms stretched out. It wasn't an easy punishment, Rupert Giles thought. He suddenly realised he had forgotten one of his books in the library.  
  
"I trust you to be quiet." He said as he walked out. William wasn't about to move, when he heard a soft voice calling him.  
  
"How long are you punished?"  
  
"Another hour."  
  
"What did you do to deserve it?"  
  
"I fought Angel and I shouldn't have."  
  
"Angel? Everyone fears him."  
  
"Yeah well, I don't. Can't stand the git though. What did you do?"  
  
"Dreaming."  
  
"You do that often, don't you?"  
  
"Ooh, you peeked." Druscilla huffed.  
  
"Sorry luv, couldn't pass up on that chance."  
  
Giles came back and they went quiet again. After another half hour Giles looked at his watch and let them go. He was longing for his couch and a nice cup of tea.  
  
"Are you going home?"  
  
"Of course, silly." Druscilla smiled.  
  
"Can I walk you?"  
  
She hooked her arm in his and together they walked the few blocks to her house. William was feeling on top of the world. This beautiful girl didn't mind in the least he was walking next to her.  
  
"I live here."  
  
"It was nice to meet you, Druscilla."  
  
She turned to go inside when he stopped her.  
  
"Would you. . . would you like to go out with me some time?"  
  
Dru bowed her head.  
  
"Angel wouldn't like it."  
  
William clenched his teeth. That guy again! Couldn't he get rid off him?  
  
"Why Dru? What is he? Your lover, your brother?"  
  
"Ex."  
  
"An ex. Well then, what's the problem?"  
  
"He hates letting go."  
  
"So, he can move on but you're not allowed, is that it?"  
  
She didn't answer. He came closer to her and whispered:  
  
"Whether you like it or not, I am taking you out. Fuck him!"  
  
Druscilla nodded and smiled.  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"If you want."  
  
"Can't wait, luv."  
  
He kissed her on the cheek and let her go inside before he went away himself. His aunt would be mad for being so late and getting in trouble. But maybe when he said she was making new friends. . . 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
AN: Has it been almost a week? Damn, gotta find more time to write! Okay, here goes chapter 5. William is the new hero and Angel doesn't like it one bit. And the person who doesn't care? Yup, William!  
  
When William came to school the next morning, the atmosphere had changed. A few people who had not noticed he existed, now greeted him like he was an old friend. He opened his locker to get his books when he heard an amused voice next to him.  
  
"Will, here is the bully! We finally found him!"  
  
"Quit it, Xander."  
  
Willow slapped the boy on the arm. William was happy that at least they didn't see him in another way. He grinned at Xander and hooked his arm in Willows.  
  
"So tell me, what's all the talk about?"  
  
"You of course! You really showed Angel! How did you do that?"  
  
"I've watched him from the moment he pushed me against that locker. He can use his fists, but I don't think he even took defence classes."  
  
"You practice martial arts?"  
  
"A bit, I've been out of it since I moved here. I just lost my temper yesterday. It shouldn't have happened."  
  
"I'm glad you did! It was abou. . ."  
  
William looked behind him as Xander stopped talking. He watched as Angel and Buffy walked by, hand in hand. Their eyes shot daggers at him, but neither made an attempt to provoke him. When they were out of hearing range, Xander resumed his speech.  
  
"You showed us that he's not invincible. You don't step aside and that's great. We liked it, didn't we, Will?"  
  
"Sure did."  
  
"It didn't take you as a bloodthirsty type, luv."  
  
"Buffy is an exception."  
  
William quircked his eyebrow in question but Willow didn't speak any further. He decided to ask Xander later.  
  
They went to their classes and William realised he had the first two hours together with Angel and Buffy. He made sure he sat at the far corner of the room, so he could keep an eyes on them. He wasn't about to let them surprise him again. He forgot all about his plans when he saw Druscilla enter the room. Cor, she was a vision! She smiled at him before sitting at the other side of the classroom.  
  
The teacher came into the room and started his lesson. William kept glancing sideways towards Druscilla. Suddenly a small paper fell on his desk. The boy in front of him shrugged and turned forward. He unfolded the paper and read; "Tonight - Park - Fair fight."  
  
William looked up and saw Angel staring at him. He grinned and showed the other young man the piece of paper. He crumpled it inhis fist and very slowly, so that he surely couldn't miss it, flipped Angel the bird.  
  
"Fuck." He heard Angel whisper.  
  
"Did you say something, Angel?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Good, then we can proceed."  
  
Angel stormed out the first change he got; Buffy ran behind him and William almost laughed at the odd sight. It looked like she was chasing him. He turned around and faced Druscilla.  
  
"Dru?"  
  
"Hello William."  
  
"Did you think about my question?"  
  
She nodded and smiled. "I'd love to go out with you."  
  
William refrained himself from running down the hallway, screaming like a madman. Instead he looked at the beautiful girl in front of him.  
  
"Great, luv. Tomorrow night? I'll pick you up at eight."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
Angel in the mean time was furious. That insulent bastard! First he took him completely by surprise and then he refused a fair fight.  
  
"Angel? Are you okay?"  
  
"How stupid are you? Of course I'm not okay! That bastard of an Englishman is getting on my nerves."  
  
"You don't have to insult me, I was just concerned."  
  
He sighed. That William was not het only one that was getting on his nerves. But he endured Buffy, for now.  
  
"Come here."  
  
He embraced her and stroked her hair what he hoped assuringly.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby. You know I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"You'll get him somehow, baby."  
  
Angel gently laid her head against his shoulder so she wouldn't see the grin on his face. William wasn't the only one he was going to get. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: At the moment William will stay himself, with just a touch of Spike, but don't worry, he will come around later. Spike is definitely on the way! The first date of Dru and William goes very well, until Angel steps up.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
William was nervous. He actually thought that was a good thing, it meant this was worth something. His aunt came into his room.  
  
"Are you going out, Will?"  
  
"Yeah, I asked a girl out."  
  
"That's great, honey. Just don't make it too late, you know I get worried."  
  
He kissed his aunt on the cheek.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Bye!"  
  
"Byebye, hun."  
  
It wasn't that far from his house to Dru. He had borrowed his uncles car, because it at least was clean. He got out and knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll be home in time, daddy." He heard Druscilla say. A few seconds later he stopped thinking. Red looked so good on her!  
  
"Hello, luv." He kissed her lightly on the mouth. "You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He led her to the car and opened the door. He had booked a table in a small restaurant which he was sure Dru would love. And he was right, Dru was absolutely delighted. When they had their food, she asked an odd question.  
  
"Why did you do this?"  
  
"Asking you out? Because I like you. . . very much."  
  
"No. Why did you go through all that trouble?"  
  
"God! Because I wanted to make a good impression, I don't know. Its just food, pet, don't worry about it."  
  
"Okay." She smiled.  
  
He didn't know what to think of it. He started to ask her normal questions, so that he could make an image of her.  
  
"Do you have any hobbies?"  
  
"Oh. . . poetry and such. . ."  
  
"Lovely. I don't know much of it, I'm afraid."  
  
"But England has such great writers."  
  
"That I know, luv." He smiled. "Who are your friends at school?"  
  
"I don't know if you'd like them."  
  
"Why not? If they are your friends."  
  
"They're goths."  
  
"Is that all? I'm sure I'll love them. And you'll like Xander and Willow."  
  
"Angel never wanted to get to know my friends. I always had to go out with him and his jocks."  
  
He gently took her hand.  
  
"I'm not Angel, luv. Forget about him. If you were my girl, I'd treat you like the princess you are."  
  
"You are so silly, Will."  
  
"I'm serious! For this one time, I'm serious."  
  
After paying he led her back to the car. The next stop was the Bronze. He wanted to dance with her, take Dru in his arms. He hadn't counted on the fact that it was the only disco in town and everyone would be there. When they walked inside he immediately recognised Xander and Willow. He pulled Druscilla with him.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Will! I thought you were on a date."  
  
"I am." He smiled as he looked at Dru. They all said hello and then he took his girl out to the dancefloor and pulled her in his arms. IT was a slow song, an ideal way to stay close to her.  
  
"Keep your hands off her." He heard in his ear. He turned around. Angel.  
  
"Fuck off mate, the lady wanted to dance with me."  
  
"I see no lady here."  
  
William was close to hitting him again and breathed deeply.  
  
"Go back to your cheerleader, Angel. You were obviously not man enough to love a woman. Stay with the girls for a while."  
  
Angel hit the Englishman and was satisfied when he saw blood. That's when Buffy stood in between them.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Ask your lover, cheerleader."  
  
William wiped the blood off his nose. He had gotten harder punches and survived. He took Drus hand and they left the Bronze.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It was nothing, luv."  
  
"Did you mean it. . . the my girl part?"  
  
"Only if you want to."  
  
She came closer to him. "I want." 


	7. Chapter 7

William and Druscilla are the new talk of the school while Buffy is secretly jealous of the couple.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Buffy was talking to some of her friends. She was telling them about that bitch Druscilla and her boyfriend and how Angel had been angry all night. But he had to make it up to her. She suddenly realised they weren't listening. She was about to pout and say nobody ever gave her any attention when she knew why their attention was drawn.  
  
"Isn't that the English guy?"  
  
"He's cute, isn't he?"  
  
William walked by, apparently in a very good mood.  
  
"Ladies. Cheerleader". He greeted Buffy and her friends before he went to Dru and kissed her.  
  
"Hello luv."  
  
He kissed her again and she whispered that all the other girls would be jealous of her.  
  
"Don't worry, pet, I'm all yours. Let them look."  
  
He hugged his girl and looked at Buffy. At her cold glare he deliberately stuck out his tongue. For once he was at her level, it was fun for a while.  
  
"Did you see what he just did?"  
  
"Yeah, I hope it was at me."  
  
"No, I think he really loves that goth chick, just look at them."  
  
The girl was right, they looked like two people in love. Buffy was convinced he stuck his tongue out just to taunt her. She was going to talk to Angel about it. That guy really needed a lesson.  
  
Secretly she was jealous. Not of him, she didn't like Dru one bit, but at the relationship they shared. From some of the other girls she had heard he worshipped her and caller her his Princess. She, in turn, looked so in love it almost hurt Buffy. They were happy and it sickened her. Because she was not. Because Angel had promised her dinner and a movie and he had really done his best. She hadn't expected Mc Donald's though.  
  
"Is this your way of a dinner?"  
  
"I'm sorry, babe, I don't have more money than this."  
  
She knew that was a lie.  
  
"Which movie are we going to see?"  
  
"I don't care, as long as it isn't a chick flick."  
  
Every choice she had suggested was too girly, too romantic or too dramatic. So 'they' chose Terminator 3. She got a kiss during the commercials, but then he was totally absorbed in the movie. Later that night he again swore to make it up to her.  
  
"Now give us a kiss."  
  
Reluctantly she complied and soon she was lost. You could say much about Angels manners, but he was a great kisser. Then she felt the hand on her thigh creep upwards.  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
She looked him in the eyes, he was not happy about it.  
  
"When ?"  
  
"Soon, I promise."  
  
It seemed to calm him somewhat.  
  
"I hope so, babe, I hate waiting. And you have a body to kill for."  
  
It was a compliment. It was less than 'I love you' but it was something. She smiled and thanked him before kissing him again.  
  
She tried to repress the memory and looked at the happy couple. William was certainly no Angel. He wasn't very tall, but she had to admit he was well- built. Probably very lean and muscular under those clothes. She wouldn't get started on the cheekbones. She was being a bad Buffy, thinking about someone else than her boyfriend.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Wow, you were far away. Thinking about Angel, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled.  
  
Her lovely Angel. . . who didn't notice her except when he was kissing and holding her. But that was enough, she just had to accept that not all guys were like William , who did everything for his girlfriend. God, she was pathetic. 


	8. Chapter 8

Two enemies meet on a peculiar moment.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
William and Dru were sitting on the porch of her house. They had been kissing and cuddling, Dru loved it. William was so not like Angel.  
  
"I love you, Will."  
  
He looked at her, amazed. She could understand it, she hadn't said it to him yet. She wasn't that fast anymore about showing her emotions.  
  
"I was waiting for you to say that, luv. I love you too, so much!"  
  
He took her in his arms and hugged her tight, he wasn't about to let go.  
  
"You know, one of my friends made up a name for you." She laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah?" He said as he planted small kisses along her jawline.  
  
"He called you Spike."  
  
He stopped the kissing and wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Spike? Why Spike?"  
  
"Because you like to follow me like a puppy." She laughed. "But you're a nice, big and protective puppy. It's an honour to have a nickname, you know."  
  
"Do you have a nickname?"  
  
"Luv or pet, it depends in what mood my boyfriend is in."  
  
He laughed. "When he's with you, he's always in a good mood, luv." He looked briefly at his watch. "I'm sorry, pet, it's getting late. My aunt wants me home in time and I've scared her a few times already."  
  
"See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course. . . love you."  
  
"Love you too. . . Spike."  
  
He stuck out his tongue as he went to his car. He had borrowed the car of his uncle so he could drive home. He saw a girl walking along the street and found it strange she was walking on her own at this hour. Before he had a chance to think it through, he stopped.  
  
"Miss, are you alright? Can I help you with something?"  
  
"I'm. . . I'm lost."  
  
She turned to face him and suddenly he recognised her. Buffy! The cheerleader didn't look too good. Her dress was dirty and her make-up smeared, probably from wiping tears away. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.  
  
"Let me give you a lift, cheerleader."  
  
"No! Angel doesn't like you. If he knew I spoke to you he'd freak."  
  
"So he'd rather have a dead girlfriend. Come on, luv, get in the car."  
  
Despite his words, his voice was gentle and she obliged. She sat silently next to him.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Rodello Drive."  
  
"You're in luck, I actually know the way to that street."  
  
"Hm."  
  
She was staring out the window and refused to look at him. He didn't think much of it until he heard her obvious attempts to avoid crying.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You'll fell better when you tell someone."  
  
"Yeah, anyone but you."  
  
"Geez cheerleader, still got that stick up your arse? I'm the one trying to help you, remember? It wouldn't hurt you to be friendly."  
  
"Yes, it would." Came the quiet answer.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, not physically, but when Angel gets upset he is harsh to everyone, especially me. He calls me dumb or stupid, great bod no brains. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Yeah right. You'll get a good laugh out of this together with your friends."  
  
"I don't laugh at somebody else's pain, luv."  
  
He stopped at Rodello Drive.  
  
"Your house?"  
  
"Over there."  
  
They reached the house and he stopped the car.  
  
"Thanks for the ride. I owe you."  
  
"Juts buy me a beer some time, when your boyfriend isn't looking."  
  
Buffy got worked up before she realised it was meant as a joke and smiled.  
  
"Sure."  
  
He hesitated a second and then put his hand lightly on hers.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, no worries."  
  
"Good. See you at school."  
  
"See ya."  
  
She watched as he disappeared and broke in tears. How could someone be so nice while other men were such jerks? 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I have a laptop to make my stories on! That means I can type about anywhere without any worries. So I have more time to type in all. many updates will follow :o)!  
  
William and Angel have a run in again, but this time Buffy chooses Williams side, be it involuntary. Angel gets suspicious.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Angel, my man!"  
  
"John, how are ya? Steve!"  
  
"Hey dude. How was your weekend?"  
  
Angel grinned.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"You had her, didn't you? You finally did it!"  
  
They did a few high fives before settling down.  
  
"So, how was she?"  
  
"Hot man, sizzling hot! She was so willing; I could do anything I wanted."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
He nodded knowingly. "Anything."  
  
"Are you two still dating?"  
  
"I've suddenly lost interest."  
  
They all laughed and howled. Another trophy for Angels Hall of Fame. His only problem now was that William. He defied him, even had Druscilla as a girlfriend. Would he know his lovely Goth was damaged goods? Angel grinned evilly. This was going to be so much fun!  
  
William had just walked in, Angel saw him talking to his annoying friends. They were two geeks, he only needed the girl for his homework. . . he'd never touch her. And the boy. . . He was harmless. But the Englishman was not.  
  
"Yeah, it was really cool."  
  
He suddenly felt someone behind him. Xander and Willow just nodded and made their way out. William was furious.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"I rule this school, buddy, like it or not." Angel smiled.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Just a friendly chat. I was wondering about your. . . let's say girlfriend."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She's a feisty one. We had a lot of fun together. I have no idea why she'd pick you as her man."  
  
"Guess I'm just better."  
  
Now it was Wills turn to smile. He knew Angel was out to provoke him but it wouldn't work.  
  
"You haven't even slept with her yet, have you?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Guess that's a no then. God, that girl could go. . ."  
  
"Don't you have to be with YOUR girlfriend?"  
  
"Buffy? We're finished. Why? Interested? You're a man of seconds then;"  
  
William counted silently to ten. This wasn't the time or the place to get angry. He would only get in trouble.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
He opened his eyes. His beloved Druscilla stood next to him, a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Hey luv, Angel was about to leave."  
  
"Just so you know, boy, I've had her. A lot!" He said, pointing to Dru. She flew at him, nails ready to scratch his eyes out. She missed them but left bloody trails on his skin.  
  
"Auch! Bitch"  
  
"Don't you dare say that to William again! Ever!"  
  
"What? The truth?"  
  
Again, she tried to attack him but before William could do anything, Buffy stood in front of Angel.  
  
"Get your hands of my boyfriend."  
  
"He won't get away with insulting me."  
  
"Let's see about that."  
  
They flew at each others throats. Buffy pulled Drus hair until she screamed. Angel was looking amused at the free show, but William wanted nothing more than to stop it. He did the only thing he had left.  
  
"Cheerleader, you owe me!"  
  
Buffy immediately stopped, everyone was surprised. She wasn't too pleased but let Dru go and stood. Dru fled into Wills protective embrace.  
  
"Now we're even."  
  
"Yeah, no worries."  
  
While William walked away with Dru in his arms, Angel was still recovering from the shock.  
  
"What did he mean, Buffy? Why would you owe him a favour?"  
  
She smiled sweetly at him. "I don't think that's any of your business."  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.  
  
"I am your boyfriend, I'll make it my business."  
  
"It was nothing, honest."  
  
Angel left it at that, but now he had one more reason to learn William a lesson. Buffy was sleeping with him. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Au!"  
  
"Sorry luv."  
  
William dabbed at a small cut on Druscilla's cheek. She hadn't asked him anything yet but he was sure it wouldn't take long. When he was done she took his hand.  
  
"You called in a favour from her today. What did you do for her?"  
  
"I gave her a lift."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The question was asked with some sort of agony evident in her voice. In her eyes he could see a flash of uncertainty.  
  
"Because it was dark and she was alone, it was dangerous."  
  
"She clearly didn't believe him. He took both her hands in his.  
  
"Dru luv, look at me."  
  
She did as he asked and met his eyes which were dead serious.  
  
"I am being truly honest right now, pet. I love you, I could never cheat on you, with anyone. I don't care anymore who fancies me, the only one that matters is you. Please say you believe me."  
  
"I believe you."  
  
Spike looked at her, into her eyes. His eyes were of the sort that could see you soul if he only looked close enough. She cast down her eyes.  
  
"You don't believe me." He sighed. He let go of her hand.  
  
"No! I mean, I do. Please Will, don't do this to me."  
  
"I don't have any choice, now have I." He said as he walked out of her reach. "I am not Angel, Dru. And until the time you know and accept that, it's better we don't see each other."  
  
"Will, no!"  
  
He walked to his car, ignoring her cries. He was having trouble keeping back his tears. How he hated Angel! He went down to the Bronze and with a fake ID he bought beer. In one swig he downed half a bottle.  
  
"Isn't that illegal?"  
  
He looked around, Willow was standing next to him.  
  
"Fuck off, I do what I want."  
  
"Will. . ."  
  
"I said, fuck off! Don't you understand English? I want to be alone with my beer. I don't need anyone."  
  
He was pissed, but as Willow laid a hand on his arm his anger vanished.  
  
"Is it Dru?"  
  
"What can I do to make her forget about him? All I get is comparison, with the good and the bad things. I can't do anything right."  
  
He talked quietly, almost to himself, toying with his beer. Then he reached for a stool and helped Willow up.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Are you asking my opinion? Nobody does that."  
  
"Will, I value your opinion. So spill."  
  
"I. . . I think she's still sort of scared that you will turn out to be like him. We both know you're not, but I don't think we know how cruel he can be."  
  
"I guess you're right. But how can I turn it around."  
  
"Be there for her, I guess."  
  
"Oh great, the one thing I didn't do, stick by her. Thanks Willow."  
  
None of this would help him. He stomped off to god knows where. He didn't want to go home to hear his aunt ranting about what she did all day. Then he would snap at her, got send to his room and would mope all night. He kicked a can to the side and followed it with his eyes. . . to a shoed foot.  
  
"Out alone again, luv."  
  
Buffy looked up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Going home? I'll walk ya."  
  
They walked silently alongside each other. When Buffy wanted to cross the street she didn't see the car coming.  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
Will pulled her back and she hissed in pain. He noticed two large bruises on her arm.  
  
"He did this to you, didn't he?"  
  
"He didn't mean to, he was just so angry when he heard you calling in that favour. He thinks we're sleeping together."  
  
"How stupid is that guy? Tomorrow he'll damn well know it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Buffy stopped him, hands on his chest.  
  
"Let him be, William, please. I'll be fine, really." 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews! I really am trying my best to update as much as I can, but real life is sometimes standing in the way. Well, let's see the reaction of Angel and Dru to the last meeting of Will and Buffy. Good or bad. . .?  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Druscilla was putting books in her locker when she saw her William. He kept his eyes to the ground and walked straight past her.  
  
"So he has enough of you too? Can't blame him, you aren't very interesting."  
  
Angel walked away as she tried to calm herself. She took a few deep breaths and went in search off Spike. She found him talking to Buffy, the cheerleader.  
  
"You really are a bitch. I should've known all men were the same."  
  
"Dru, no! It's not what it looks like."  
  
He gained on her and spun her around.  
  
"The whole school is talking about how you stole Angel's girlfriend. Some of the football players have seen you two together last night."  
  
"Dru. . ."  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"I brought her home!"  
  
"Again? I'm sorry William, but I can't believe you. This is too much. . ."  
  
"Like Angel? I thought so. You know, Dru, maybe you should work this out on your own first. You can't go and compare every guy to your ex. I'll see you later."  
  
He almost ran from her, he couldn't stand to be with his Princess in the same room. When he got around the corner strong hands pushed him to the wall.  
  
"What did you do to my girl, Englishman?"  
  
"What? Isn't she the young puppy anymore?"  
  
He got a slap in the face for that but kept grinning. He knew it was a way to annoy Angel to no end.  
  
"Get off me."  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
William lifted his leg and kicked not too softly at Angels kneecap. Angel groaned in pain but kept standing. Clearly in pain he pushed Williams head back against the wall. With a hard thud his skull connected with the brick. God, that hurt.  
  
"What happened between you and Buffy?"  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Is that what you did? Fuck? Tell me, you bastard!"  
  
"What if I did?"  
  
Angel knocked him on the chin which sent him flying to the floor. He scrabbled up and finally took his stance. But Angel was more careful and didn't storm to him like last time. With a kick to Angels chest he wanted to knock him out, but his opponent it caught it and twisted.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"Got that right!"  
  
Angel sent him off balance and William went down. Angel slammed his fist to his face a few times and then he stood up.  
  
"Guess you're not as tough as you think you are. And if you want my seconds, just ask nicely next time, alright? I don't mind if I'm done with them."  
  
He walked back into the hallway, where Buffy was watching him. He didn't know she had heard the conversation. When he was out of sight, she sprinted towards the classroom where she knew William was in.  
  
"William? Where are you?"  
  
"Here. Help me up?"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Me? That soddin' bloke just doesn't know when to stop."  
  
She suddenly saw his black eye and bleeding lip. She carefully touched it with a handkerchief.  
  
"Oi, you want to kill me, pet?"  
  
"Sorry, for everything."  
  
He took her hand from his mouth.  
  
"It's okay luv, it wasn't your fault. That sod just has to get over himself."  
  
Buffy couldn't stop giggling. He began to think she was going completely nuts.  
  
"Luv?"  
  
"Just how you said it. You're so English."  
  
"I AM English, luv." He smiled. "Auch."  
  
"Come on, I'll help."  
  
She pulled him to his feet, with his help. But afterwards, when there was no need for help, she still held his hand.  
  
"I think I'll manage now, luv, thank you."  
  
She let his hand go and to her surprise, felt something of regret.  
  
"My pleasure." She smiled. 


	12. Chapter 12

AN: It took me quite a while, but I finally managed to end my twelfth chapter. Angel is angry and finds the perfect victim in Buffy.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Angel was angry. Anger didn't even begin to describe what he was feeling, he was furious. At Buffy, who was supposed to be his girl. He was so kind to defend her honour, not that it mattered much, and what did that little bitch do to repay him? Sneak around his back, again! First that guy 'brought her home' and now she lurked until she saw a chance to be with him. So Angel waited for his girlfriend. Well, he had been planning to dump her a few days already, but this was going to make it so much sweeter. After the dump he would make sure her reputation would be that of an easy girl. Gone was her capability of head cheerleader, her popularity and her many friends. What'd remain was a tiny sniffling heap of Buffy.  
  
Angel grinned at this sight of the future. At that moment Buffy entered the room and he stood up to wait for her.  
  
"Oh Angel, I didn't expect you here."  
  
"Your mother had to go out but said I could wait."  
  
"Right."  
  
Buffy was a bit confused about the behaviour of her boyfriend. After coming back from his run in with William, Angel had avoided her. Finding him in her home, waiting to talk, was new.  
  
"So, why did you come?"  
  
"I'm your boyfriend, do I need a reason?"  
  
He watched her hesitation and sighed, playing the part of the betrayed boyfriend.  
  
"I guess I do nowadays. Most of the time you probably don't know if or William that you're kissing."  
  
"Come on, Buffy, don't play innocent with me. I've seen you looking at him. Even when you said he disgusted you, you secretly wanted him. And you were jealous at Dru!"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Where were you yesterday, Buffy?"  
  
She was surprised by the change in subject.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"After me and the Englishman fought, where were you?"  
  
"I. . ."  
  
"Don't fucking lie to me girl, you were with him. Some of my mates saw you two together. But you know what? That's okay, I couldn't stand being around such a brain-dead chick anyway. See ya, Buffy."  
  
Angel even had the nerve to grin and slammed the door behind him.  
  
The next morning when Buffy walked into the hallway, all eyes were on her. She had her sunglasses on, because her eyes were a bit red from crying. It was not so much Angel dumping her, but the things he had said. When she was near the lockers of the jocks, one of them jumped in front of her with a five dollar bill in his hands.  
  
"Quit it, you moron! What are you doing?"  
  
"This is how much Angel thinks you're worth. So what do you think?"  
  
She pushed past him and ignored the howls that followed her. When she was around the corner, they began to shout: "Hail Slutty!"  
  
Buffy couldn't take it anymore and ran. On her way out she almost bumped into William, who was talking to Xander and Willow.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Nothing. So tell us, how did you split that lip?"  
  
"Angel. Now say it, why's the cheerleader so upset?"  
  
"Same reason." Xander said. "Angel dumped her. . . He did the same with Dru, making people believe she was a whore, worth nothing, and was almost too stupid to write her own name."  
  
William smiled sadly as he heard the name of his Dru. He missed her, but he didn't want to play second fiddle.  
  
"The poor chit."  
  
"Poor chit, nothing. She deserves it."  
  
Xander and William were surprised, although only William had absolutely no idea what it was about. Usually Willow was never so harsh.  
  
"What did she do to you, Willow?"  
  
"She stole my boyfriend, just for the fun of it."  
  
"I'm s. . ."  
  
"She didn't even like him, Will! It was just for fun."  
  
William watched as Xander hugged their friend. He felt pity for the redhead, but something else worried him more. He still had sympathy for Buffy. 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I'm still writing on this story, but I'm beginning to wonder if it's worth it. I write because of the reviews, so it would be nice to get some feedback. Anywho, let's get on with the story, where a second awkward meeting between William and Buffy took place.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Buffy ran home in the afternoon. She wanted to go home and cry. In her room, on her bed, closed off to the world. Or maybe she'd burn all the things she ever got from Angel, that would do her good. She ignored everyone who crossed her path, until she felt a hand on her arm.  
  
"Just leave me alone!"  
  
"Sorry luv, just wanted to make sure you're alright."  
  
She turned around to see William there, hands in his pockets, somewhat unsure of himself.  
  
"Alright! Of course I'm not okay! God, didn't you hear what they said about me at school. They all think I'm a cheap whore." She burst into tears although she had promised herself she wouldn't cry in front of other people.  
  
"It's all your fault."  
  
"Oh sure, just blame it on the foreign bloke. Why can't you admit that your Angel is not who he appears to be. You don't have to keep up his shiny reputation."  
  
"Who will believe me, William? My own reputation is ruined."  
  
"No, it's not. It will die down, I'm sure of it."  
  
He produced a clean handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her. Then he laid an arm over her shoulders and walked her home. She didn't want him to, but it felt good that somebody still cared.  
  
"Why aren't you with Dru?"  
  
William quirked an eyebrow, he hadn't expected this kind of question. Hadn't she seen Dru running away, the little scene his now ex-girlfriend had made.  
  
"I thought you knew, since you heard everything."  
  
"A small argument, I thought you made up."  
  
"No, not where you are concerned. . .or Angel."  
  
"It always seems difficult when he's involved."  
  
"Certainly with Dru. . . I think she still loves him, despite everything. How much I loved her doesn't matter if she can't let go."  
  
They were silent for a moment, both thinking about the love that had been taken from their lives. Then William sighed and looked up.  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Buffy had completely missed the road sign or the turn and now they stood directly in front of her house.  
  
"You still knew the way, huh?"  
  
"It wasn't that difficult to remember."  
  
"Right."  
  
For some reason they were a little nervous. But then Buffy thought of her ex. He wouldn't spoil her for everyone. William was someone who cared, the way he handled Druscilla. Would he be interested? Would he even want her?  
  
"Err. . . Would you like to come in?"  
  
He hesitated.  
  
"I'd better not."  
  
"No, you're right." She sighed. "It's better if you're not seen with the town whore." She began to sniffle again.  
  
"I don't want to hear you say that ever again. Your boyfriend is the jealous bastard who can't keep his hands to himself. Don't even blame yourself for his actions, luv."  
  
He hugged her and she was glad for his support.  
  
"Why do you help me? What did I do?"  
  
"Even if you don't believe it yourself, you're a nice girl, Buffy. I happen to like you 's all."  
  
"Even after everything that happened?"  
  
"I think you learned your lesson." He smiled.  
  
She stayed in his arms a little while longer, until she had no excuse anymore. Reluctantly she moved out of his embrace.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, luv."  
  
In an impulse she gave him a quick kiss on the mouth and ran inside. It took William a few seconds to register what had happened and he walked away, very confused. 


	14. Chapter 14

AN: So nice to see that there are people who appreciate what I write (. Renee: I'm sure I'll call in a favour when I'm stuck with a story, if not this than the next one.  
  
Alright, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Oh god, what had she done? She had kissed William! This was beginning to sound like a soap opera. William was supposed to be an enemy, not a good friend and certainly not someone who could be considered as a boyfriend or lover. Had Angel meant that little to her then? She didn't know it anymore.  
  
William was in the same kind of mood or rather, state of confusion. He loved his Dru with all his heart, right? He didn't like it that she spoke about Angel half the time they were together, the reason why he had told her to sod off. But he had always thought it might have gone back the way things were. Why was it then that the thing he craved the most, was to hold Buffy in his arms?  
  
The next morning Buffy didn't feel able to go to school. Because her mum really noticed that something was wrong she gave her permission to stay home. Just before she went to work a boy stood for the door.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Summers. I was wondering if Buffy was alright? She didn't come to school today."  
  
"She felt sick this morning, but I think she's feeling better now."  
  
"I have some homework for her."  
  
"Buffy! There's someone here to see you!" She smiled at William. "Up the stairs, second door on your right." And then she left the house.  
  
Hesitantly William went up the stairs. When he knocked he heard nothing, so he opened the door carefully. Buffy was sound asleep. God, she looked so cute without all the distress showing on her face, or the makeup. She started to wake up and startled when she saw him.  
  
"William, you scared me to death."  
  
"Sorry luv, I really didn't mean to. I brought you your homework, just a few things to be done next week."  
  
"Great."  
  
She managed to smile shakily.  
  
"I don't think anybody still talks about you in school."  
  
"Good."  
  
William sighed, tired of the short and hasty answers. He sat himself on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Don't you think we should talk?"  
  
"Talk? I talk all the time. You see, even talking now."  
  
"Come on, Buffy."  
  
"I don' t see why."  
  
"Why? You kissed me last night! Or is it true and do you kiss every guy you meet."  
  
He was glad she couldn't quite reach him at that comment, 'cause her eyes shot daggers at him.  
  
"That's a lie and you know it!"  
  
"What was it then?"  
  
"I . . . don't know. It's all so confusing, Will. I'm not supposed to like you, we're on opposite sides. I'm a cheerleader!"  
  
"Are you? I don't think they will let you in the team again. Angel has taken care of that."  
  
"Angel doesn't control my life."  
  
"That's the same thing I heard Dru say, but she still isn't free from him."  
  
"I'm not her."  
  
"Don't you think I know that!"  
  
He stood up, frustrated. This was going nowhere.  
  
"It's not good that I like you either, but I do. So what are we going to do about it?"  
  
"I don't know. . . I don't know. . . We can't do this, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
But still William moved closer to her and slowly but surely the two of them came together. Their lips touched and both felt an incredible rush. Somehow this felt right. When they separated their foreheads touched.  
  
"We are in so much trouble."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you care?"  
  
"Not really. . . is that very bad?"  
  
"Yes." He grinned. "But I like that about you."  
  
They kissed again. 


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Again I apologize for taking so long. This is a short chapter, sort of an interlude before things are about to get heavy. (If that doesn't make you curious ;o)) All eyes are on Buffy and William.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
All heads turned to one direction. Two of the biggest contrasts in high school walked hand in hand. William, the brown haired Englishman and Buffy Summers, a blonde cheerleader, dressed in a short pink dress. Together they swayed through the hallway, for everyone to see. And they stared at them. . . lockers were left open, conversations fell silent.  
  
"That last touchdown was the bomb!"  
  
"Angel."  
  
He and his friends stood in a circle and Angel was, as usual, the centre of attention. One of his friends had warned him and nodded towards the hallway.  
  
"That bastard!"  
  
"Woah Angel, cool it."  
  
The three of them could barely hold him as he wanted to throw William against the wall. His vision was blurred to red. His mind screamed for blood. But the Englishman didn't even look at him. He just walked on with a hand around the waist of HIS woman.  
  
"Englishman!"  
  
William slowly turned.  
  
"Hello Angel, didn't see you there. Can I help you?"  
  
"Keep your hands off my girl!"  
  
"I'm not your girl, Angel. You dumped me, remember? Just fuck off and leave us alone, will you? William?"  
  
The brunette shrugged and followed his girlfriend. Just before they should have walked into class he yanked her away.  
  
"William! What are you doing?"  
  
"Shh, you don't want them to hear we're not in class, right?"  
  
He took her hand and they ran from the school. A few blocks further Buffy stopped, trying to catch her breath. William hugged her closer and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I love your voice when you're out of breath."  
  
"Did we just skip class?"  
  
"Don't tell me you've never done that?"  
  
"No." She blushed.  
  
"Aww, you're such a good girl, luv."  
  
"I was popular, remember? I went to class to be noticed and to talk with my friends."  
  
"And to be with Angel?"  
  
"It was the thing to do, popular girl loves popular guy. But nobody looked the way they did today," She grinned. "You looked so yummy."  
  
"Yeah, we made them think. We've got the whole day to ourselves, luv. What do you want to do?"  
  
He slowly lifted an eyebrow when she didn't say anything. Suddenly she pressed him to the wall and kissed him s if she were starved. Her tongue slipped in his mouth to play with his. William let it all wash over him. For a single second an image of Druscilla was in his mind. It quickly got replaced by Buffy. . . all Buffy.  
  
"You taste so good, luv. Would you mind if we did this all day long?"  
  
"Not at all." She smiled.  
  
"Great." He smirked.  
  
They went to the movies but couldn't say which film they had seen afterwards. William wanted to sit in the park, but finally they ended up asleep in each other arms. Buffy was the first to wake up.  
  
"Will! Will! Wake up, it's getting dark. I'm in so much trouble."  
  
"No, you're not. The school won't call your parents because you missed one day."  
  
"Maybe you're right. Besides, it was worth it."  
  
He took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly. "Thanks, luv."  
  
He hurried her home, trying to avoid being seen by Buffy's mother. Buffy would tell her she went for something to drink with her friends and lot track of time. He mother would be a little mad, but she still would be allowed to go out. And that was all he wanted. 


	16. Chapter 16

AN: And here we are again. If you're thinking, something is about to happen, then you are right! The happy life as Will and Buffy knew it, will soon be over. (and that's a summary lol !)  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The alley was dark, but the young man needed it that way. He slipped alongside the walls of the surrounding buildings. It was a schoolnight, but he didn't want to take any risks. The last thing he needed was witnesses.  
  
"No more heroes anymore, no more heroes. . ."  
  
William singsonged softly to himself, feeling just great. How long was it since he had moved to the US? Why didn't he think of it sooner? He had met two fabulous women in the short time he had been here. His school results were okay, and he had made a few great friends. Only Dru. . . he hadn't treated her well.  
  
"I have to apologize." He muttered. That was what he was going to do the next. Say he was sorry and that he still felt he was right. She had to move on or she'd never be happy. Like he was hoping to be. . . hopefully with Buffy. If she kept wanting him, because he was afraid that Buffy was becoming popular again. And with that she would loose intrest in ihm and eventually forget William all together. He refused to think about it any longer, shaking his darkening mood from him.  
  
"Bollocks, I walked too far."  
  
Lost in his thoughts he had passed the street where his uncle lived. He was about to turn when he saw someone in the shadows coming towards him.  
  
"What's wrong, man? Lost your way?"  
  
The one person he never wanted to see again. He didn't answer and kept on walking.  
  
"You're not even decent enough to talk to people, is that it? Let me tell you something, Englishman, your talking days are over!"  
  
With that Angel pulled the gun out of his pocket. He had kept it well- hidden, so that nobody would notice it on him.  
  
"Fuck mate, put that thing away!"  
  
Instinctively William made himself as small as possible, but his rival followed closely. Angel fired three shots and then just ran. Once home he dismantled the gun and threw it in a lake nearby. He washed his hands over and over again until he was sure there was no trace of blood on them. And then he remembered something.  
  
"Shit! If he ever wakes up. . . I have to know if he's dead."  
  
Angel had no idea if his victim was dead. He couldn't risk going back to the alley, they might have found him already, they might have found him already. So Angel did everything as usual and crawled into bed.  
  
William slowly and painfully. He immediately longed for the blackness that had let him forget the pain. He was quite sure he was bleeding, but he couldn't tell from where. His hands, covered in blood and dirt were powerless and all his attempts to press himself up were to no vail. So he tried his last resort.  
  
"Help! Man shot! I've been shot! Help!"  
  
It seemed nobody heard him, or wanted to hear him. He knew a dark alley was the last place someone wanted to be, but he needed help, damned. He fell unconscious from the pain.  
  
A few hours after the sun was up Angel walked to a shop to buy a newspaper. He was relieved to see there was no article about a young man found dead or wounded. William would be dead by now and if that bitch Buffy kept her mouth shut, no one would suspect him.  
  
In the alley a worker of a restaurant took the trash out. He noticed the blonde hair and black coat and stepped to the supposed drunk.  
  
"Hey! Wake up, man and go sleep somewhere else. This is a nice neighboorhoud."  
  
When the drunk didn't react, he tipped the man over none too gently, with his foot. It was only then he saw the T-shirt covered in blood.  
  
"Oh my god! Oh my god!"  
  
Panicked he dialled 911 and explained to the paramedics that there was a man with gunshot wounds on his doorstep.  
  
Buffy felt great, she had slept wonderfully for the first time in months. It was thanks to Will, who was posing as her big protector. She smiled at the memory of his boyish grin. Suddenly the bell rang.  
  
"Who's that so early?"  
  
At her doorstep stood two people from school. She didn't know them well, they had been the wrong crowd to hang with. But William had told her they were his friends.  
  
"Hey Xander, Willow; What can I do for you?"  
  
"We thought you wanted to hear this," Willow said sadly. She was still angry at Buffy, but her grief came first now. "William is in the hospital. . . He has been shot." 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
"What? How?"  
  
Buffy had let them in and the three of them sat in the living room.  
  
"Nobody knows; Someone found him early this morning. He had three gunshot wounds. In his shoulder, chest and belly."  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"He's in coma. . . they are keeping him asleep because of the pain. They don't know yet when they'll wake him up."  
  
Buffy hurried to the hospital. Xander and Willow had told er that only family could visit him, but she'd try anyway. When she arrived, she asked for his room.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but Mr. Carrington's situation is still critical. We can't allow visitors outside the family."  
  
"I'm his girlfriend."  
  
"I'm sorry miss." The nurse said again.  
  
She walked away, frustrated because she couldn't see her love. The nurse had said she could watch him for a few minutes through a window. What she saw there nearly stopped her heart.  
  
William laid in a bed, his face nearly as white as the sheet. His hair was still brown, but it laid flat on his haid, none of the natural curl was visible. Tubes were inserted in his arms and he seemed to be hooked up to some sort of respiration device. He looked like death himself. It saddened her greatly. Suddenly she felt someone next to her open the door. Druscilla!  
  
"Sir, why can she go in? She isn't family!"  
  
"She claims she is his girlfriend and the family supports that, miss."  
  
"Bullshit, he broke up with her! I'm his girlfriend!"  
  
"Miss, if you don't calm down we will have to remove you."  
  
"That's not necessary, I'm going."  
  
Buffy looked back one last time and saw a evilly grinning Druscilla watching her. How she hated that girl. If William woke up and saw Dru first, he maybe would fall in love with her again. Buffy wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
The next morning her mood hadn't approved. Xander and Willow were friendly, but more because they liked Will rather than they liked her. Without him with her, the joking began again. And then Angel came, with a big smile on his face.  
  
"What have I heard? Your lover got shot? So he's not the good boy he claimed to be, huh? They say it's drugs."  
  
"Leave me alone, you don't know anything."  
  
"I don't? I have heard rumours about his drugabuse, doing coke. But hey, if you say there is nothing wrong. . ."  
  
He raised his hands in a mocking apologizing gesture. She glared at him, but wasn't entirely sure. . . Maybe Angel was right and was William not the man he claimed to be. She didn't know him very well, after all.  
  
"Fuck you, Angel!"  
  
She ran, the laughter of the man she hated in her ears. It was still a few hours before the end of school, but visiting hours in the hospital had already started. Buffy needed to see her boyfriend, even if it was only through glass. This time the nurse at the desk didn't sto her and she was hoping that was a good sign.  
  
"Hello, you must be Buffy."  
  
Buffy hadn't noticed the older man and woman sitting in the hallway. They introduced themselves as the aunt and uncle of William.  
  
"Xander and Willow told us that you would come. We didn't know Will had a new girlfriend and Druscilla of course didn't tell us either."  
  
"I'm sorry, I could come back another time."  
  
His aunt gestured to a chair and they talked about their nephew. "Oh no dear, sit with us for a bit. The doctors are examining him and it could take a while. He would like having you here, I'm sure of it.  
  
"Do you know if. . . if he has people who would do this to him?"  
  
"No. . . This is so terrible. Do you know if he's going to be okay? None of the doctors would tell me anything 'cause I'm not related."  
  
Suddenly the alarm inside Williams room went off and they saw doctors and nurses hurry towards the room. Buffy and Williams aunt gripped each others hand, both helpless against what would come. After ten minutes a doctor came out to tell them his condition was stabilized.  
  
"Oh god, he's still alive. Thank you!" 


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I know, it has been faaaar too long. Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa! And now on with the story :)  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"There was no sign of intoxication, he has a clean record in Great-Britain. This is not something of the drug environement. We're not giving this to Narcotics."  
  
"Gez Wincksley, what is it then?"  
  
"Murder attempt."  
  
The two police agents had the file of the British student of Sunnydale in their hands. They knew he didn't have much chance to completely recover of his injuries. They were prepared to search for the murderer of William Carrington.  
  
"Why would someone want to kill a school boy? He isn't rich, had almost no money on him. Maybe he was just at the wrong place, maybe it was random."  
  
"It was not done by a professional."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"A professional would have at least checked if his victim was dead."  
  
"Maybe he only wanted to hurt William."  
  
"With shots in the chest? I don't think so."  
  
They had not yet began with questioning, but they wanted to start with Buffy, the guy's girlfriend.  
  
Buffy opened the door and startled at the sight of the two strangers.  
  
"Miss Summers, Wincksley and Baines of the Sunnydale Police. We'd like to ask you a few questions about William Carrington."  
  
"Okay, come in. . . I guess."  
  
The girl looked genuinely shocked that it was an attempted murder.  
  
"I had no idea."  
  
"Does he have any enemies you know off?"  
  
"No, there is nobody."  
  
"Think about it, miss. I know he hasn't been long at the school in Sunnydale, but didn't he have a run in with anyone?"  
  
"Not that I. . ." And then suddenly it hit her. "Angel."  
  
After their conversation Wincksley and Baines were a whole lot wiser. They went in search of Angel, their first and for now only suspect. They found him at the bar of the Bronze.  
  
"Are you the man they call Angel?"  
  
"Depends on who's asking?"  
  
"Inspector Wincksley and Baines of the Sunnydale Police. We'd like to ask you a few questions about William Carrington. Do you know him?"  
  
"He goes to the same school as me, yeah, but I don't see wh. . ."  
  
"You know he has been shot?"  
  
"People talked about it."  
  
"Several sources confirm that you and Mr. Carrington didn't get along too well."  
  
"He challenged me a few times, but I never did anything about it."  
  
"Where were you Wednesday night at eleven?"  
  
"Here, drinking with my friends."  
  
"Can they confirm that?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Angel."  
  
They walked outside, Wincksley finally releasing his breath. It was all he could do to not wipe the grin of that bastards face."  
  
"He's lying."  
  
"It sounds believeable."  
  
"Did you see his reaction? He was scared! We need to have testimonies from someone else than a football player. He intimidates them."  
  
"I think you're seeing ghosts, John."  
  
"I'm telling you he knows!"  
  
That same afternoon Buffy's cellphone rang.  
  
"Buffy! He's awake!" Xander screamed in Buffy's ear.  
  
She almost let the phone drop. She ran out of the class, almost bumped into Willow and yelled to him William was awake. She hurried to the hospital and to his room but once there she hesitated to go in. After five minutes she turned the doorknob and stood at the end of he bed. William lay in the bed, with his eyes closed, but all the tubes were gone. His uncle and aunt nodded at her and she sat down silently.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Good, as far as we know. . . but the wounds are really bad. He breathes on his own, but he's still sleeping."  
  
"I'm glad he's a bit better. . . I'm going to leave you with him, I'll get enough chances to see him."  
  
At that moment she felt someone watching her. William was awake and stared at the people at the end of his bed.  
  
"Who are you people?" He croaked. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
They all got very excited around a confused William.  
  
"How are you, honey? Are you feeling okay? Are you in pain?"  
  
"Yeah. . . Fine. . . Who are you?"  
  
"I'm your aunt, hun, and this is your uncle. That's Buffy, your girlfriend."  
  
William looked at them for a moment and then turned his head away.  
  
"I don't know any of you."  
  
His aunt almost burst in tears, his uncle didn't say a word and Buffy felt like she broke up with a boyfriend all over again. She went in search of a doctor, who could tell her what this all meant. Doctor Phillis immediately came along with her to the room.  
  
"Hello Mr. Carrington, glad to see you awake."  
  
William didn't answer, he just watched the doctor check his card.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Good, just a bit of pain."  
  
"Your girlfriend tells me that you don't recognize your aunt and uncle. Nothing is familiar to you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"We're going to let you rest. Would you come with me?" Doctor Phillis asked them. The four of them left the room and immediately the mood was a tad darker.  
  
"I think that blow on the head when he fell caused temporary amnesia. I first have to examin it further, but I'm pretty sure."  
  
"Is it normal that he acts like this?"  
  
"You can never say how a patient acts to amnesia. William reacts quite aggressive, it's a way of rejecting the amnesia."  
  
William was angry at everyone and everything. What did his aunt and uncle think they were? Sitting at his bed like they really cared for him. Where had they been on that night when he was shot? At home, in their bed. . . Why did they let him stay out so late? And he couldn't move his soddin' legs!  
  
"Bloody hell." He whispered. He felt so helpless. . .  
  
This helplessness resulted in silence. He didn't say a damn thing, even if the doctors begged him to. He helped the nurses to take care of him where he could, he was not about to punish those people for his situation.  
  
One day, a few weeks after his hospitalisation, the young girl that called herself his girlfriend entered the room.  
  
"Hello Will, how are you?" She gently asked.  
  
"Fine, I guess."  
  
"Oh, so you decided to say something. I thought you would never speak another word."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"What happened to you, Will? You used to be so. . . fun to be around, you talked so much. . . Where is that guy?"  
  
"He's been shot."  
  
"You don't know how sorry I am about that."  
  
"I don't care how sorry you are, I don't know you."  
  
"What a horrible thing to say." She said with tears in her eyes. William didn't even flinch.  
  
"When can you go home?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
She wanted to sit down, but his words held her back.  
  
"I'd like it if you just went away."  
  
"I only want to help."  
  
"Just sod off!" He yelled as hard as he could.  
  
Buffy sprinted out of the room and almost ran into Williams aunt and uncle. They curiously watched her and knew that it was Williams fault again, for the umphteenth time. His aunt walked into the room.  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"Be a bit careful, dear, he is still recovering."  
  
"Careful? He's well enough to insult a person that cares for him! Is this the way you were raised?"  
  
"How should I know? I don't remember!"  
  
"Stop playing, William. The doctor has said there is no brain damage, you hurt your head just slightly by hitting the ground."  
  
"I can shout to whoever the bloody hell I want. And I don't want to see all of you. Why don't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Because we love you, honey."  
  
"Don't love me then. . . Go away."  
  
He turned his head and his aunt and uncle had no choice but to leave him be. They weren't prepared to give up on their nephew. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
William was in the revalidation centre, working on his physique. The gunshot wounds in his chest and belly were healed well, but not completely closed yet. A lot of scar tissue had formed on the wounds and he wanted to keep them supple. He had begun to carefully train his abdomen and chest.  
  
"Should you be doing that?"  
  
One of the male nurses, Michael, who he could actually stand, leaned on the bar next to him. He was always looking out for Will, even if the latter didn't care one bit for it.  
  
"Sure, have to train, right?"  
  
"I don't think it's very healthy, Will. Your wounds are not fully healed yet."  
  
"So what? I can take a bit of pain."  
  
"Will. . . The doctor send me here to talk to you. They are all of the opinion you do way too much for your own good. You're not getting out of this revalidation centre sooner because you train hard. In the end it might even take you longer."  
  
"What do you care? You have patients enough, haven't you? Just leave me alone and go to them. I can take care of myself."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
William only nodded and Michael left. His so-called girlfriend hadn't been to the hospital anymore after the last time he yelled at her. Druscilla had been back for one of two times, but he hadn't said one word to her. Why should he care if nobody else did? They had left him lying there in that alley, people must have seen him. Now that he was starting to recover, everyone wanted a piece of him and was his best friend. Fuck them all.  
  
After twenty more minutes of training he was tired and couldn't go on. He winced in pain as he set himself straight. Michael was right, his body was not prepared to train hard yet.  
  
"Mr. Carrington."  
  
He looked to his right. A doctor had taken the place of Michael at the bar.  
  
"Doctor."  
  
"Do you know the purpose of a revalidation centre, Mr. Carrington. Because I can almost safely say that you don't."  
  
"I do, Doctor, but I don't think it applies to me."  
  
"It doesn't, and that's why I'm letting you go, Mr. Carrington. For one weekend only, to your aunt and uncle. It's time you're getting back in your normal environment, to regain strength."  
  
"Why do I have to go there? Why not just to a hotel or something?"  
  
"Because you have to face your fears, Mr; Carrington."  
  
For once, he didn't disagree with the doctors advice. Everything to get out of that centre!  
  
"They are coming to take you home in an hour."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He slowly walked back to his room, which had been his home for the past weeks. He hated it strongly, but not as much as staying with those two people. But he would do anything to get out of that bloody centre. His aunt came in first.  
  
"Hello honey, how are you?"  
  
"Good. Can we go now?"  
  
"Do you have everything?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He only had the clothes he had on, no bag to take with him.  
  
"What about your clothes?"  
  
"I don't like them, don't want them anymore."  
  
"But honey, they are yours."  
  
"Are you deaf? I don't like them! I'll buy some new ones, okay?"  
  
"Okay, no problem. . . Let us go."  
  
He walked along with his aunt and uncle to their car. Same old, same old, soon they would be playing the happy little family again. Gods, how he hated that street and that particular house. Why had he ever come to live here?  
  
"Did mum or da' say anything?"  
  
"They called several times while you were in the hospital. Can you go up to your room alone or should I help?"  
  
So they avoided the parents question. . . Maybe they weren't interested or maybe nobody had told them. Your son got shot, did I forget to mention that? He got angry all over again, but had to be careful on the stairs to his room. His aunt let him in.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"What did you do while I was away?"  
  
"How do you mean, honey? I just cleaned up a bit."  
  
"Cleaned up? You shucked everything out that I had in this bloody house that was mine! Couldn't you wait until I was actually dead?"  
  
"William!"  
  
"Sweet Will doesn't exist anymore, auntie, get over it." He said as he slammed the door close in front of her. He kicked against the trash bin and felt a bit better, but not a lot. He wanted to get the guy in his hands who had done this to him, and fast. 


	21. Chapter 21

AN: I'm sorry if this looks like a lame chapter, but I'm just trying to complete the transformation of William to Spike. After that, who knows what might happen?  
  
Chapter 21  
  
The Saturday began slowly and painfully, getting out of bed. William wasn't used to the hard mattress and his back hurt terribly. But today he could go outside, his aunt had told him. Be it with her and not on his own, which he hated. He had apologised to her, just a gesture to get along this weekend and so he could actually do something.  
  
"Are you ready, hon? We're going shopping, remember?"  
  
"Yes, I know. I'll be ready in a minute."  
  
His pants were not that big of a problem, but his shirt caused him again much pain. He needed some shirts that he could button up. He slowly walked down the stairs and saw his aunt was already waiting for him.  
  
"Let's go, we'll have a lot of time to shop."  
  
William stepped with her in the car and looked outside through the window. His aunt tried to start a conversation now and again, but Will refused to look her way and didn't speak. They stopped at a big shopping mall.  
  
"Do you know what you are looking for?"  
  
"No, I'll see. . ."  
  
They went into some of the shops were his uncle always went, but William didn't like any of the clothes that hung there.  
  
"I'm going alone."  
  
"But. . . You don't know your way here!"  
  
"So? It'll not be that difficult. Where do we meet each other?"  
  
"Errr. . . at the car, in about an hour?"  
  
"Good, see you then."  
  
William walked alone, for the first time in months. He actually felt free. Suddenly he heard someone shouting his name. He looked down and saw two young people waving at him. He shrugged and walked away, he didn't want to see them right now.  
  
"Why would he just walk away?"  
  
"Are you sure it was him?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd recognise that face anywhere."  
  
"Should we look for him?"  
  
"No Will, just let him be. . .I think he'll be okay."  
  
William had walked straight into a second hand shop. He immediately fell in love with the long leather coat he saw there. He checked the price tag and was disappointed. . . It was so bloody expensive. The man behind the counter came towards him.  
  
"Lovely coat, isn't it? It arrived yesterday, a young man who sold it to pay off his debts." "Yeah. . .Can't afford it either."  
  
"Are you British?"  
  
"Guess it still shows, huh? William Carrington." He said as he stretched out his hand.  
  
"John." Said the other as he shook his. Then he looked at William carefully. "Is it possible that I know you?"  
  
"Don't know, maybe."  
  
"You're that British student that got shot a few months ago, right?"  
  
"Errr, yeah."  
  
"Everybody was very shocked when they heard the news. I tell you what, if you buy your clothes in this shop, I'll give you the coat for free."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"'Course I am, I'm an American." John winked.  
  
He led William towards the rest of the clothes, where the young man found a jeans, shirt and button up t-shirt to cover up.  
  
"How do I look?" He asked with a smirk towards John.  
  
"I think it's time for the finishing touch."  
  
John took the coat and gave him to William, who put it on.  
  
"Great, you look like a halfway punker."  
  
"It's still not my thing. . . This is still not me!"  
  
"Who do you want to become then?"  
  
"That's just it, I don't know. . . As far away as possible from the boy I was."  
  
"You'll never be the same you were before."  
  
"How would you know?" Will answered in a defensive tone.  
  
"I lived it. . .I had a car accident a few years back. I'm not the happy guy I used to be."  
  
"I'm sorry, mate."  
  
"Don't be, you were far worse off. Take good care off that baby, will you?"  
  
"Of course. . . Thanks." He said as he turned around to the exit.  
  
"No worries, I just hope you'll get by okay."  
  
"I'll be fine." William answered smiling. 


	22. Chapter 22

AN: As Will's transformation gets completed his aunt and uncle make one final attempt to get their nephew back. Could it work?  
  
Chapter 22  
  
"Wiliam, are you ready, dear?"  
  
He met his aunt at the point where they said they would, be it half an hour too late. She didn't comment on it, but he could see by the look on her face she didn't like it one bit. She just endured it because her nephew had been very ill.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They drove home while William listened to the cheerful chatter of his aunt. Apparently she had met some of her old friends there and told them all about the dreadful things that had happened to her lately. They had wished him well.  
  
"Hm."  
  
"It wouldn't kill you to care a bit, Will." Then she realised her choice of words. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Hm."  
  
As soon as the car stopped he was out of there. He went straight up to his room, where he tried on his new clothes and especially, his coat. Standing in front of the mirror, he checked himself out.  
  
"Not bad. . . This'll scare 'm so much in that revalidation centre they never want me back."  
  
There was just one thing he didn't like, his hair. It was too curly and too dark, he looked like a real nancy boy. Why hadn't anybody told him about that? Why had they let him run about like someone straight from preschool? Stupid people, the lot of them. He'd cut the hair, or. . . Then an idea came to him. He ran into the bathroom, where he had seen a bottle of bleach his aunt used now and then, to cover up grey hair. He reached for the bottle and read the instructions.  
  
Half an hour later his aunt passed by the bathroom and heard sounds of someone in pain. She immediately thought William had injured himself, but the door was locked.  
  
"Will, are you alright? Let me in!"  
  
"No, I'm fine! I'll be okay!"  
  
So she left, the doctor had said the best thing to do was to let him be for a while. She hadn't expected the result from Williams trip to the bathroom, though.  
  
"Oh my god, what did you do to your hair!!"  
  
"Don't you like it, auntie? I think it looks good."  
  
"God, and that has to grow out! You used bleach you stupid boy!"  
  
"I bloody well know I used that! That was the whole point! Are you just playing stupid or what?"  
  
He wasn't fast enough to duck when the slap came. It hit him hard on the cheek.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that! We gave you everything when you arrived here! A home, money, food, even let you use the car. Is that how you thank me?"  
  
He just turned around and walked out the door, to the revalidation centre. Everything was better than staying in that house, even if it meant putting up with all those doctors again. At least his friend Mike would be there, so he had someone to talk to.  
  
"Will, is that you?"  
  
Mike was the first person he saw when he came strolling in. On the street he had gotten a few raised eyebrows, but mostly people didn't even look up.  
  
"Yeah, went shopping with auntie."  
  
"Geez man, you look so different. You're like. . .Sid Vicious, Billy Idol or something."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh, wait, I'll get something for you."  
  
He watched as Mike ran to the room where all the stuff of the nurses was kept and came back with an album of the Sex Pistols.  
  
"Here, young Sid Vicious. . . Looks like you."  
  
"Right, those guys. . . Yeah, guess there are some similarities."  
  
"Just don't be such a rebel here, or you'll get kicked out."  
  
With those last words ringing in his ears, Mike left William. Could it be someone got kicked out of revalidation centre when they didn't behave? That wouldn't be too hard to manage.  
  
He started the next morning by throwing his breakfast off the table and refusing to pick any of it up. He declared the stuff was not even good enough for pigs and that he even had to pay for it. Then he locked himself up in his room, listening to the CD of the Sex Pistols he had borrowed from Mike. He answered nobody and didn't do his exercises. Late in the afternoon he heard someone call his name.  
  
"Will, please come out."  
  
His aunt and uncle had been summoned.  
  
"No."  
  
"There is a phone call for you, someone important."  
  
He knew it was a trick, but he opened the door. They all stood there, watching him. If they thought he would apologize they had another thing coming. His uncle pressed a phone in his hands.  
  
"Hullo?"  
  
"William, this is your sensei."  
  
"Sensei? How. . . Why?"  
  
"You practiced karate for years, William, I suggest you pick it up again. It will help control your anger and keep your strength up."  
  
"I can do that, sensei."  
  
"So be it. Do your exercises and work hard. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye sensei."  
  
When he was done they all looked expectantly at him.  
  
"I want to go back home." He said decisively. 


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Thank you all for the reviews! And okay, I know you all want Spuffy and believe me when I say it is coming your way. It might still take a few chapters, but we are getting there. Spike makes his appearance at Sunnydale High and baffles about everyone there. (and I have no idea how karate works so I'm sorry about the name thing in advance lol... I kind of like it, but tell me what you think)  
  
Chapter 23  
  
"Buffy, we have good news." Xander said when they all sat together at lunch. They had kept it for a while, until they were sure they were right. The three of them had become friends over the months William had been in the hospital.  
  
"It better be very good, I have a bad day." Buffy sighed. In the second period Angel had asked again were her boyfriend was. And if he still had bullet holes in his body. She told him to fuck off, but still the laughter of his friends ringed in her ears.  
  
"William is back home. He'll be coming back to school in a few days."  
  
"What? Why did nobody tell me before?"  
  
"Well, he kind of made it clear he doesn't want to know you at this point. We even had difficulties talking to him, but we got through at last."  
  
"I don't care, I'm just glad he's back."  
  
"We all are."  
  
"Or at least some of us." Willow grumbled under her breath.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"That you're not the only one who has problems around here, Buffy. You go on and on how Angel treats you and that William doesn't want you, but there are worse things that could happen."  
  
"Willow, sshhh."  
  
"No Xan, it's time she knows the world doesn't revolve around her."  
  
Willow wanted to stand up and go away, but Buffy laid a hand on her arm.  
  
"Is this about Andy?"  
  
Willow looked at the former cheerleader.  
  
"You are better off without him, Willow, really. You know that he went back to California, right? It's because he made a girl pregnant, she dragged him to court."  
  
"You're lying. . ."  
  
" Ask anyone."  
  
When Xander nodded Willows anger faded. She knew Buffy quite well and the girl had been through a lot. She had no reason to lie.  
  
"I believe you."  
  
Buffy smiled and let Xander pick up the conversation. She was trying to think about ways she could get in contact with William again. It wouldn't be easy, because he threw her out of his hospitalroom; She had heard from Xander that Wills aunt had been very angry at him.  
  
"William, try to focus!"  
  
He had enrolled himself in one of the beginner karate classes, but soon everyone had noticed he was a brilliant student. Apparently the lack of practice in the last few months hadn't diminished his moves and gestures. He was just too angry to be in complete focus that was needed.  
  
"We're going to meditate today, karate will be for tomorrow. Try to imagine that you are an object, something you want to be. Flexible like a flower, hard like a brick, are a few examples. You are that object and will do anything to accomplish that state of mind. You must think the same in self defense."  
  
William was thinking hard about an object he would like to become, but he found it too ridiculous. Flexible like a flower, how stupid could you be. Or hard like a rock? That was more interesting, but a rock had no sharp ends. A nail? Hard like a nail? That sounded all wrong. A spike? That sounded familiar. . . Spike. . . Yeah, that was good.  
  
"Did you find something to your liking, William?"  
  
He looked up. "Spike." He said.  
  
His sensei nodded and continued with the other students. Spike smiled, finally things were going his way.  
  
A few days later it was time to go back to school. Spike didn't remember a thing about his former school, but study had never been a problem. So on the next Monday he strolled in school, long coat, bleached hair and all.  
  
"You know, and I. . ."  
  
Suddenly all of the attention Angel had gotten was gone. He saw a young blonde punker in a leather coat.  
  
"That guy looks ridiculous, so seventi. . ."  
  
No one watched or heard him, all the girls standing around him were drooling over the other guy.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"I have no idea, but I really love to be that coat!"  
  
And then he recognized him.  
  
"That's the Englishman! William Carrington! Hey Englishman!" He shouted towards his friends. He was still under the impression William had amnesia and wasn't frightened at all William would recognize him.  
  
"How are ya, Englishman?" He walked up to Spike. Spike pushed him against a locker and grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"I don't like to be called Englishman, mate, I don't care who the fuck you are in this school. And now get out of my way"  
  
He let Angel go and went outside to smoke a cigarette, one of his other new habits. The other people in the hallway looked shocked. Spike had arrived. 


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Spike is back and Buffy is the only one that tells him off.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
"William, would you please put out that cigarette? You're on school grounds here."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He threw his smoke as far away as possible, of course to the side of the hallway, where it landed exactly in front of Buffy. She just stood there, mouth wide open at the sight. The teacher went away and Spike came slowly towards her. He brushed past her and whispered.  
  
"Close your mouth, luv, you'll catch flies this way."  
  
Afterwards he just walked on, strolling down the hallway. Buffy, and with her the rest of the school, watched him go. She caught some girls drooling over her boyfriend-although-he-didn't want it anymore and cast a cold glare at them. He was hers!  
  
The secretary had mentioned where exactly his locker was and gave him a new lock, because he couldn't remember the old code. It had been way to long since he had been to school. A raven haired girl stood at the locker next to his. She hadn't seen him yet and he intended to keep it that way.  
  
"Spike! You're out of the hospital!"  
  
"Yeah, luv, as you can see."  
  
He didn't answer further but just put away his books in his locker. He wondered why everybody kept staring at him. Lots of people believed the tale that had been going around about his amnesia and he decided to play along for a while.  
  
"I think I'm supposed to know you, right?"  
  
"I'm your. . . girlfriend."  
  
He was a bit taken aback by that statement, Dru had quite some nerve. He grinned suddenly and decided to end the nice guy routine once and for all.  
  
"Look luv, I may have amnesia, but I'm not that stupid. Find yourself another fool to convince that he's in love with you. I think I would know it."  
  
Behind him, Angel smiled bitterly. He had what he wanted, but not in the way he had seen it. Dru was hurt, and by her own former lover and he had nothing to do with it, so she couldn't blame anyone. But damn, that guy had changed!  
  
Buffy had heard the conversation between her boyfriend and his ex. She didn't like Dru, but that the girl didn't deserve. She knew what it was like to be in that kind of situation. She hurried to catch up with the now bleachblond Englishman.  
  
"You have become a very cruel man, Will."  
  
"Who. . .? Oh, it's the blonde bird who can't keep her mouth closed when she looks at me."  
  
"I actually wanted to talk some sense into your thick skull, but apparently you're not waiting on that. You can just go to hell for my part, Carrington!"  
  
He watched the girl walk away. He was amazed, Buffy was actually the first who didn't talk to him like he was sick or didn't forgive him. Spike smiled to the back of the girl.  
  
"Still can't keep your hands off what's mine, huh?"  
  
He turned around to see the same guy he had pushed to the lockers minutes ago. He really had no care of what Angel was going to say to him. If the American would just keep out of his way!  
  
"As far as I'm concerned everything here is yours, mate. I don't care, if you just stay out of my way."  
  
"Was not planning anything else. . .just stay with your hands off my girl!"  
  
"And who's that?"  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"That blonde? Wouldn't dream of it, mate. Ta."  
  
How tiring could a day at school be? He had to think every time about the spike and how hard and unbendible it was to keep from bursting into fury and stalk away. The ponce and Buffy had been the last drop.  
  
"Will!"  
  
Fuck, another crowd to face.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How are ya! We've been wanting to see you for a long time now."  
  
"And who are you again?"  
  
"Xander and Willow."  
  
"Let me guess, some of my best friends in the whole wide world." He grinned.  
  
Xander and Willow played along with the game, because they knew he recognised them without any problems. He seemed to think hard.  
  
"Hm. . . Let me change that right now. Let us pretend I don't like you and you don't like me and that we've never seen each other before. That way I can go without any problems. Goodbye."  
  
***  
  
"He's not the same anymore. I like William, but that Spike character. . ."  
  
"How he treated us was. . . not very likeable."  
  
"Maybe he's just confused. What do you think, Buffy?"  
  
"I think I'm going to make sure he remembers me. He will get to know me again, even if he doesn't want to." 


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Here I am again, I'm sorry it takes so long every time... Mea culpa, again.  
  
Buffspike: I know it can seem confusing, but he doesn't have amnesia. There are rumours about his shooting in Sunnydale, amnesia is one of them and he uses it to his advantage. Courtney: Yeah, he's angry at the world right now. It gets better, I promise. Timeends: It seems so at the moment, doesn't it? *grins*  
  
Alright, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Hard and sharp, that's the way to get on in life, that's the way to survive. Like a spike, hard and tough, that's how I'm supposed to be.  
  
Spike was in his training session, but it was hard. He had made an exceptional student and his sensei drove him to his limits regularly. With his injuries he still couldn't go all the way in his efforts, but he was getting there slowly.  
  
Buffy had watched as he practiced. She had heard from someone in class that 'Spike' was taking karate lessons. He had told her before the shooting he had been good.  
  
"It seems you have a visitor, Spike." His sensei said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The blonde girl sitting on the bench."  
  
"She must be here for you, sensei." Spike smiled. "I have no interest in her." He said loud enough so that everybody, especially Buffy, could hear his words.  
  
"Always be grateful for the people around you, Spike. Otherwise you might need them someday and they turn their back on you. Don't let that happen because you are well on your way."  
  
"Yes, sensei."  
  
Sometimes he hated that Eastern Wisdom of his sensei so deeply it hurt him. Karate is defence, not made for fighting in itself. Calm and clear must your vision be, don't let it be blurred by hatred and so on and sofort. How could you live by such soddin' rules?  
  
"Hi Will."  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Geez 'Spike', do you have to bite my head off every time we see each other. Believe it or not, but some people actually want to try to help you."  
  
"I've seen that kind of help. I'm not taking therapy anymore, suddenly I'm a charity case and people I don't remember are for some unexplainable reason friendly to me."  
  
"I don't know about the other people, but I'm trying to get it through your thick skull I used to know you."  
  
She shoved a picture in his hands, only taken a few months ago. In the picture were a boy and girl laughing and smiling to the camera. He recognized the girl in front of him and the man he used to be.  
  
"That was taken a week before you were shot."  
  
"And now I have to feel something just because you show me this stupid photo? Sorry cheerleader, but I can't bark on command."  
  
He gave her the picture back and thought to walk to the dressing room, but she was faster and blocked the way.  
  
"I don't expect you to feel something, I expect you to at least try."  
  
"Some other time, luv."  
  
He pushed her aside and went inside. Buffy chocked back her tears. Her first attempt hadn't been as good as she had expected but she wasn't giving up.  
  
*** Spike may not wanted anything to do with her, but Angel was still hung on Buffy. His obsession with Buffy lasted, although he had other girlfriends and was having fun. He thought he would be over her by now, hell, he had expected to be over her within five minutes. So, for punishment of still letting him ponder about her, Angel taunted the blonde girl.  
  
"So, still no cheerleader, I see. Not made it to the team again?  
  
"Fuck off, Angel."  
  
"Maybe it's your reputation holding you back."  
  
"Didn't you hear a word I said? Fuck off!"  
  
"Or maybe, just maybe. . .you're just not good enough."  
  
"You damn well know I'm good enough! Just because your bitch Harmony rules the squad, you don't have to act like she's all that. And what did you do to Dru?"  
  
Druscilla had been moping for weeks after Spike got shot. After their last conversation it got even worse, until one day she actually smiled.  
  
"Just keeping her happy, Buff, non of your business."  
  
"Bastard." She spat in response.  
  
She lashed out to hit him, but he grabbed her wrist before she came in contact with his face.  
  
"That's not nice."  
  
"Take on someone of your own size, poofter." Came a voice from a corner.  
  
Angel turned around to see Spike standing there. Angel wasn't out for a confrontation, the less he was seen by the other man, the better. But this time he just couldn't resist.  
  
"Let it go, man. She's not worth it and your fighting skills aren't really that good. You don't even know her name, do you?"  
  
"Luv, honey, baby. . . all the names I need." Spike grinned, which left Angel furious.  
  
"You're still a big softy, you know that?"  
  
Suddenly he went down and had his arms and legs sprawled over the floor, a grinning Spike above him.  
  
"Not so soft now, huh?" Spike turned to Buffy. "Come on luv, let's go."  
  
A seething Angel was left behind. 


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Well, Spike is angry at the world at the moment... he just decided that being a nice guy doesn't get you along in life, you just get shot. And he doesn't have amnesia, but it's quite common for people not to remember the exact events when they have an accident (or...) and survive. I hope this is kind of the explanation you all want :o).  
  
Chapter 26  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It's okay, luv, just looked like you could use some help."  
  
"Not for that. . . Also for that, but for believing me."  
  
"I guess a photo doesn't lie. . . See you around, pet."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Spike turned around.  
  
"Would you like to get a drink of something later?"  
  
"Sure." He smiled and then went on. Buffy was happy, she finally did it! Everything would never be the way it used to, but maybe this new William was as good as the old one, maybe even better.  
  
"Xander, Willow, are you coming with us tonight?"  
  
"With who? Where?"  
  
"Somewhere quiet, where we can talk. I invited Will. . . Spike."  
  
"I don't know, Buff, he can be very angry these days. Who knows how he will react if we tell him things."  
  
"Don't tell him anything then, just come with." ***  
  
That same night, they were all sitting at a table at McDonalds. It was the only place Buffy could come up with so fast that was quiet and where they could talk.  
  
"I have to admit, luv, you do have style."  
  
"Spike! You're already here!"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't know where the place was, so I looked around a bit."  
  
Not that you could see the sign for the fastfood restaurant from two miles away, but Buffy accepted the excuse without another word of protest. It would be difficult enough without embarrassing him as it was.  
  
"Xander and Willow are coming too, they should be here any second."  
  
"I don't like having much people around me. Maybe it's better we see each other another time, without your little friends."  
  
He made a move to stand up, but her words kept him in his place.  
  
"They are your little friends. It might be better if you'd at least gave them a chance before shutting them out. They did a lot for you in the past few months, even you have to acknowledge that. The old William payed his debts, Spike, do you do that too?"  
  
He mumbled something incoherently, but sat down again.  
  
"There they are. Willow, Xander, in here!"  
  
They greeted each other as old friends, but Spike didn't bother saying hello. He just lighted his cigarette and leaned back in his seat.  
  
"Since when do you smoke?"  
  
"Since when is that your business, luv? So, mind telling me what I'm doing here? 'Cause it feels like I'm losing my time."  
  
"Wel. . . We thought maybe. . . If you'd talk to us. . . ."  
  
"London calling, luv, the old William you all knew and loved is not coming back! Why don't you all let it be and leave me alone, yeah?"  
  
He stood up but before he was out of the restaurant Buffy was behind him.  
  
"You can be such an asshole, you know that? Why do you keep doing this, pushing people away?"  
  
"They always keep coming back."  
  
She rolled his eyes at the obvious answer. Buffy watched as he again moved to go away, and as she grabbed for his sleeve he blocked her and clamped her hand.  
  
"Never do that again luv, you might get hurt." He said to her in a cold voice.  
  
"Why? Why did you defend me to Angel, Spike?"  
  
"I don't know, I just don't like him. Hurting women is not done. . . Hurting you is not done."  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes. He felt Buffy coming closer, but he didn't move. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry for you, Spike. . ."  
  
She looked up. "But I like Spike. . . He's a cool guy."  
  
And then she kissed him. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
For a moment Spike got completely lost in the kiss. Then he slowly loosened the grip Buffy had on his waist and stepped back.  
  
"No. . . I'm not ready for this yet. It's too mixed up."  
  
"I'm so sorry Spike, I didn't mean to. . ."  
  
"It's okay." He forced himself to smile. "I'll see you in school, okay?"  
  
*** The next day a nervous Spike walked in to the office of his psychologist, a young and rather short man who played guitar in a band called 'Dingos ate my baby' on weekends. He hadn't seen the man in weeks, since he refused to go. But this was something he couldn't say to his aunt.  
  
"William, it has been quite a while."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He tossed himself nonchalantly into the chair and wanted to smoke, but a gesture of the psychologist held him back.  
  
"What do you want to talk about, William?"  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Right, Spike, I forgot. Tell me, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'd like to talk to you, you know, man to man."  
  
"Oh, so it's about a girl?"  
  
"Yeah. . . She has been my girlfriend. . . Williams girlfriend, but she could never be mine."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She's too. . . Lovely and perfect, friendly and. . . she wouldn't fall for someone like me."  
  
"Have you asked her that?"  
  
"Of course not! I'm not that stupid."  
  
"You like her?"  
  
"I think so. . . I mean, she's bloody fantastic. Besides, I think about her all the time, she's in my mind, in my heart, even in my blood. . . I'm drowning in her."  
  
"Nice poetry, maybe you should write her a poem."  
  
Night blue eyes flashed at Oz, the psychologist and he held up his hands in defence.  
  
"Just trying to help, man. Why not start from the beginning? Flowers, a dance, let her feel you love her. She claims to love you, she will show it."  
  
"And if it's all a fraud?"  
  
"You will know, I guarantee it."  
  
"Thanks, doc." Spike smiled.  
  
"Here." The man gave Spike two tickets to the next show of 'Dingoes', which happened to be at the Bronze.  
  
"It's near where you live, I've heard. Take her with you."  
  
Spike put the tickets in his pocket and almost stormed out of the office. He heard vaguely Oz calling about his money, but he ignored it. Maybe it would be good to surprise Buffy, so she could see that the new William could be nice too. ***  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Hello luv, I won't keep you long. Just wanted to ask if you want to go to a concert with me. I've got some tickets, but I don't know anyone well enough to ask, only you."  
  
"Sure, let me ask my mom."  
  
"No hurry , it's tomorrow, not tonight." Spike smiled.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow in school then?"  
  
He kissed her on the cheek before letting her go.  
  
"Ta luv."  
  
Buffy couldn't believe it that Spike had asked her himself. It was more than she hoped for. Maybe all would be good in the end. 


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate it a lot! We're going to the end slowly, I think just a few more chapters. Hope you all enjoy the next one!  
  
Chapter 28  
  
"Buffy, would you please hurry? You know I have to be in the gallery in ten minutes. If you want me to drop you off at the Bronze you'll better be ready, young lady."  
  
"Give me just another minute, mum, I'll be right there!"  
  
Buffy stood in front of the full length mirror in her room, checking her clothing one last time. She had put on a short skirt and a black tank top, which always had guaranteed success. And although William had become Spike, he still was a man.  
  
Her mum stopped in front of the Bronze and Buffy walked in alone. Spike hadn't told her he'd come to pick her up and indeed he sat at the bar. He had just finished his drink when he turned around to meet her.  
  
"Hello Spike."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"You look beautiful, luv."  
  
"And who are those guys you dragged me here to see? You know them?"  
  
"My therapist is their guitarist, actually. The bloke over there."  
  
"He's kind of cute."  
  
He frowned at her which made her smile.  
  
"You're still my favourite, Spike, don't you worry."  
  
"I'm not worried, I don't even care." Was his short and hurtful answer.  
  
"Don't." Buffy said as she turned to him. "Don't ruin tonight, please. I think you want this to work too, but you have to make some effort, Will."  
  
He sighed, nodded and held out his hand to her. She looked at it hesitantly for a moment before taking it. He led her to the dancefloor where he held her close to him.  
  
"I'm sorry luv, I'm really trying." He whispered barely over the music. Buffy just closed her eyes and let him guide her. Spike looked at the stage for a moment and smiled at Oz, who smiled and nodded. At least she was here, that was the most important thing right now.  
  
"Why don't we go sit somewhere? You know, nice and quiet?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
The couple left the dancefloor and joined hands instinctively. Spike led Buffy to a booth where they could sit in peace and started for the bar to get a drink. From somewhere behind him he heard a loud voice calling his name.  
  
"Englishman! How nice to see you again." Angel said with the most sarcasm a voice could bare.  
  
"American." Spike nodded and went on.  
  
"What now? Even too good to talk to people these days?"  
  
From the moment the words left his mouth, Angel knew he had made a mistake. Within a second, Spikes eyes became unfocused, like he was trying to concentrate but couldn't will his mind to do so. The young man staggered back to a bar stool and closed his eyes. He saw the whole thing play over in his head.  
  
He was going home from Buffy's house. . . His girlfriends house, the girl he loved more than he could ever imagine loving anyone. And then he met the person whom he wished he never laid eyes upon.  
  
"You're not even decent enough to talk to someone, is that it? You know what, Englishman, your talking days are over!"  
  
As in slow motion, he watched the other man pull the gun and heard the shots go off. Then all was quiet.  
  
He opened his eyes again to find Angel gone. By now he was as well seething with anger as utterly confused. He went back to Buffy, who was getting nervous from the long wait.  
  
"There you are! I thought you had left or something."  
  
"Angel." He stated.  
  
"Oh no, not again." Buffy groaned. "What did he say to you this time?"  
  
"That I was too good to talk to people."  
  
"And that's important because. . ."  
  
"That is what I heard my attacker say before he shot me."  
  
"We should go to the police, the smallest thing you remember can be important."  
  
"Sorry luv, it'll be not of much help. It's me against him in the end, you know, and he'll have all the football studs behind him. I'll deal this in my own way. Don't think about it right now, we're having fun, remember?" He smiled.  
  
"Right." Buffy said with a frown, but not wanting to ruin the moment they had. "Let's have fun." 


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Miss-Ange, of course you're not a loser! I'm very glad you like my story so much you read all the chapters at once. Thank you very much, it's a big compliment. Hwoarangsquardie: Here's the end of the date, hope you like it ;). Macotee/ekmw511: Well, here's the update, I go as fast as possible. But this is longer, so I hope you're not too disappointed ;).  
  
Chapter 29  
  
The two of them danced all night, Buffy forgetting her sorrows of the past months and Spike keeping them inside for one more night. He wanted to give Buffy the time of her life, even if it was maybe for one night.  
  
They decided to walk home. Buffy's house wasn't far from the Bronze and in that way they had some time to their selves. They walked hand in hand, in silence, until they were almost at Rodello Drive.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been such a prick for the past few months, luv. Nobody deserved that, especially not you."  
  
"You weren't yourself, Spike. I don't blame you, only the one who did this to you."  
  
"I'm never going to be the same again, I hope you realise that. You liked William, I remember that much, but I'm not him anymore."  
  
The couple stopped at Buffy's house. She didn't ask Spike to come in, as she had done in previous times, she just held his hand and pulled him over the doorstep. She wasn't finished with him yet. Not until she had made it clear how much she cared for him.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"Are you sure, luv? I mean. . ."  
  
"Just shut up and follow me, Spike. Don't be so fucking noble, it doesn't suit you." She said as she stuck out her tongue. He smiled and caught her tongue in his mouth as he kissed her. Together they went up the stairs to her room.  
  
"I really liked William, you know."  
  
This wasn't what Spike expected, but he let his girl speak her mind. He owed her that, after all she had gone through with him.  
  
"I know, pet."  
  
"Yes, that you do, but you don't realise how much I am in love with you, do you? Spike, I've fallen for you. For that stubborn, hard Brit who can be so charming sometimes. I love you."  
  
He couldn't do anything else than take her in his arms.  
  
"I love you too, pet. You have no idea how much you mean to me."  
  
Spike kissed her softly, his lips barely touching hers. Caught in the moment, the kiss deepened, until the two of them had to catch their breath. Spike kissed along Buffy's jawline to her neck, where her shirt stopped him.  
  
"Can I. . .?"  
  
His fingers fumbled with the tiny buttons of the tanktop and it took him a few minutes. Finally he could kiss along her shoulders and further down to her breasts. Then he felt her hands cup his face and kiss him again. Buffy took one step away from him and silently asked his permission to take off his shirt.  
  
"Go ahead, luv."  
  
She gasped at the scars of the gunshot wounds on his chest. He knew it didn't look very pretty and he was about to say it was okay, when she caressed the wounds with her hands and then kissed them.  
  
"Those scars make you stronger, Spike. They made you who you are now. . . You can be proud that they didn't kill you."  
  
"I'm only proud of you." He responded as he kissed her again.  
  
After that there were no more words, they were not necessary. Only the sounds of lovemaking could be heard in the room.  
  
*** The next morning Buffy woke up and felt a weight on her stomach. The weight was an arm which happened to be attached to Spikes body. The man who was staring intently at her.  
  
"Mornin'."  
  
"Good morning, luv. I think I heard your mom downstairs. I hope she won't be too startled when she sees me coming down."  
  
"She'll be gone in five minutes, don't worry. Are we going to school today?"  
  
"Did you have anything else in mind?"  
  
"We could. . ." She kissed his bare shoulder. "Stay here."  
  
"Such a good girl as you, miss class? We can't have that now. Come on, up you go."  
  
He smacked her bum and picked up his boxers. Nobody knew it yet, but this was going to be the big day.  
  
They heard Buffy's mum leave and they headed for the kitchen. They tried to eat, which was kind of difficult in between kisses, but they managed.  
  
"Should we be seen together in school?"  
  
"Why not, luv? Unless you are ashamed of me?"  
  
"Of course not! Never think that, Spike. . .Maybe you didn't want to ruin your new tough guy reputation and all."  
  
"Ruin away, I don't mind one bit." He smiled.  
  
They walked in school together, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. Xander and Willow walked beside them hesitantly, but Spike assured them it was okay. He apologised to them for being such an arsehole and would love to be friends again. Then he saw someone he certainly remembered, the last person he remembered. It was time for revenge. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
"And then you remembered, didn't you?"  
  
Spike wasn't listening to anything that was being said. He kept his eye on Angel and waited for the moment when the football player would be alone.  
  
"I'm sorry, luv, what did you say?"  
  
"You aren't even listening to me." Buffy pouted. Xander and Willow laughed at her face and Spike smiled lovingly at her. He gave a look to his two friends that made clear it was better for them to go ahead to class.  
  
"Errr... come on, Will, we still have things to do. Let's go. . . Important things."  
  
Xander dragged Willow along, which left Spike and Buffy alone.  
  
"That was not nice of you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"There's something I have to ask you, luv. . . I know you won't like it, but I want to have a talk with Dru."  
  
"Dru? Your ex-girlfriend Dru? Why?"  
  
"When I got shot, I was thinking of apologizing to her. It's the right thing, I've been awful to her."  
  
"And the things she did? I couldn't stay with you at the hospital because she told the nurses she still was your girlfriend. She knows damn well what she is doing! You're just as obsessed with her as he is!"  
  
Spike sighed, what was it with women and that soddin' American? They just couldn't let him be. Buffy was about to leave when he took her arm and turned her around so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"Look at me, Buffy. You're my love, the only one, and the only one I'm obsessed with. Say you trust me enough to let me talk to her. Please."  
  
"How many times have you said that to her?"  
  
"That's an unfair call, luv. How many times did you say to Angel you loved him?"  
  
In his own way he was practically begging her to help him out. Why couldn't she understand he just wanted to make a clean slate and start over. . . with her.  
  
"If you have to." She sighed and kept her eyes at the level of his chest. He took her chin between his fingers so he could kiss her.  
  
"I just have to close this chapter, luv, so I can start another. I'll be back as soon as possible."  
  
And then he left her. She slowly walked to class, looking behind her as she watched him go between the lockers. Spike knew where he could find Druscilla. Between the few trees that still stood on the parking lot of Sunnydale High.  
  
"Hello Dru."  
  
"Hello William, it's nice to see you are better."  
  
"I've been wanting to talk to you."  
  
"Here I am." She smiled.  
  
"I hope you understand that Buffy is my girlfriend. I've loved you, Dru, really. . . But a man can't live up to a ghost of someone. Your memory of Angel, it clouds your mind."  
  
"Who do you think you are, talking to me like you know everything?"  
  
"I've been there, luv, he's been my rival. He probably still is."  
  
"I chose you, when it mattered. I was there."  
  
"Yes, trying to keep Buffy away."  
  
"No! I. . . I didn't know. . . I just needed. . . You scared me so much." She managed to say before bursting into tears.  
  
"It's okay, pet."  
  
He took her in his arms for a moment and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"You're a strong person, Dru, you'll manage. Don't worry about me anymore and stay away from Angel, alright?"  
  
She nodded and he gave her a light kiss on the cheek before letting her go and walking away. He knew she was watching him go, but he vowed to himself not to look back. That would make it so much more difficult.  
  
He watched Angel from the corner of his eyes. He was setting books in his locker, or so it seemed. Spike made his way towards his enemy and casually leaned against the locker next to Angel's.  
  
"American."  
  
"Get away from me, Spike, I don't want anything to do with you."  
  
"Are we playing it tough all of a sudden? I want to settle this."  
  
"Good for you."  
  
"Come to the old factory on Main tonight."  
  
Spike turned around and was about to go, when Angel grabbed his arm. He looked at it as if some sort of garbage just fell on his sleeve.  
  
"And if I won't?"  
  
For the first time since he had come into school that day, Spike smiled. "You will because you have to. You're dying to know what I want. . . Or what I might have against you."  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"Maybe. Are you going to take that chance? See you tonight, American."  
  
He took a few shortcuts through the halls back to his girlfriend, who was still waiting for him.  
  
"Luv, you should have gone ahead. Now we'll both get in trouble."  
  
"I'm not letting you alone again, don't you believe it. Did everything go okay with Dru?"  
  
"I think she'll be fine."  
  
"And Angel? I saw you talking him to him."  
  
"Oh, I just told him to stay out of my way." 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
"Are we going out?"  
  
"Not tonight, luv, I have other plans."  
  
Buffy looked hurt at his refusal and again he saw what kind of damage Angel had done to both the women he had dated. Although Buffy seemed stronger than Dru, she still needed the reassurance he was there for her and no one else. He gave her a fierce hug.  
  
"You know me better than that, pet. I'm not cheating on you and I really do have other plans. One night without me doesn't mean I'll never come back."  
  
"I know, it's ridiculous, but. . ."  
  
"Sshhh, don't be sorry. Let me take care of this and from tomorrow on I'm all yours. How's that?"  
  
"All mine?" She asked with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"To do with as you please, I promise." He grinned.  
  
"Then I think I can miss you for one day."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, okay luv?"  
  
He gave her a quick kiss on the mouth and winked at her as he walked away. She waved at him but from the moment he turned away his face became grim. He hoped he was still there tomorrow to keep that lovely promise.  
  
On his way out he met Xander and Willow, who were concerned about him. They knew William a tad longer than Buffy and saw something was troubling him. He brushed past them and appeared not to notice anyone. They walked on to Buffy, fearing they had a fight.  
  
"Is everything alright between the two of you?"  
  
"Never been better, why?"  
  
"Spike seems kind of distant, like he has something on his mind. Okay, the guy has always something on his mind, but this is strange."  
  
"I had hoped he had said anything to you. . . whatever it is, it's happening tonight."  
  
Spike went seemingly quiet and at ease towards the old factory that he had found some time ago. It was abandoned, but still stood steadily on its foundations. It was perfect for his meeting with Angel, should there be one.  
  
Spike knew the factory like the back of his hand, he knew the hiding places, the somewhat rotted and dangerous areas. If there was anything like a second home in the world, this was his. Or rather, it had become his home after the attack, where he planned his revenge. Although the need of it had died down after he regained his memory and really learned to know Buffy, it was still lurking in the back of his mind.  
  
This night was entirely his.  
  
*** Angel contemplated what to do with the 'invitation' he had gotten from Spike. Although the words of the Brit had scared him somewhat, he was still sure the man had nothing on him. He maybe remembered some vague shadows, but he could never be certain it was Angel, ever. It was too dark for that.  
  
What all the self confidence he could bring up, he went to the old factory in the middle of Sunnydale. Even in the dark it seemed threatening, but Angel didn't see it. He only thought of the Englishman that would be inside the building, so he could finish him off forgood.  
  
To his surprise the doors of the old factory were opened. Angel had figured Spike wanted to do this all in secret, since the doors had been closed for as long as he could remember. There was something odd about it, but he couldn't quite place it.  
  
"Englishman! Show yourself! Or are you too chicken?"  
  
He walked a few metres and hoped he could hear his enemy approach. Suddenly someone stood a few feet away from him.  
  
"You didn't think I would make it easy on you by not showing up. Granted, I thought you were a bigger coward than this."  
  
"For once and for all, what do you want?"  
  
"Oh, what everyone wants, I think. Loads of money, a season ticket to Man U, just stand on Trafalgar Square again. . ."  
  
"Cut the crap, Spike. What do you want?"  
  
"To settle this. You thought you could get away with it, didn't you? Too bad for you I survived and remembered the whole deal."  
  
After these last words, Spike took on his fighting stance and waited patiently for Angel to come out of the stupor his words had caused. To his surprise, Angel started laughing.  
  
"You are quite the fool, Englishman. But if it'll make you feel better, I'll gladly beat you up."  
  
The two men circled each other, barely within sight. Angel took the first swing and missed, as Spikes kick got blocked. They both searched for openings in the other ones defence. Angel was the first to temporarily loose his patience and just threw punches at the other who could block them, though one hit him hard.  
  
Spike fell on the ground a few feet further and Angel followed. Spike kicked him in the chest, which sent the dark-haired man sprawling on his back. Both more than a few feet apart could not see each other anymore. Spike stepped into the circle again and waited for Angel to come back to him.  
  
After a few seconds Angel stood up, this time with a gun in his hands. Spike recognized it as the weapon with which he had been shot before.  
  
"You didn't think I'd let you beat me until I confessed, now did you Englishman?" 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
  
Spike froze at seeing the gun in the hands of his attacker. How could one be so cold and cruel, he could not guess.  
  
"Do you actually think you can get away with that a second time? You really are crazy, mate."  
  
"I'm not crazy, Spike, I just hate you. It's as simple as that."  
  
Spike sighed and looked at the ground.  
  
"Time for the kill, then?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you, I really thought you would give more of a fight. But hey, I'm fine with it this way. At least I'll have Buffy and Dru all to myself."  
  
He grinned at the hurt that was evident on the face of the Brit. He didn't expect the other man to duck in the shadows and completely out of sight.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"You weren't the only one who came prepared, my dear American." A british voice full of sarcasm answered his curse.  
  
Angel fired at the source of the sound and the shot echoed through all the building. At that moment, several spots were turned on him.  
  
"This is the Sunnydale Police! Put your weapon down and keep your hands where we can see them."  
  
Angel hesitated, but knew it was all over. With eyes full of hatred he surrendered himself to the police and relented in the situation. Spike was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"God!"  
  
Buffy was watching the news, where a cameraman had filmed the entire battle between Angel and Spike. When the gun went off she cringed. She turned and slapped the young man that sat on her right.  
  
"How could you be so damn stupid! You could have gotten yourself killed!"  
  
Spike rubbed his aching cheek and didn't say anything. He had no idea the media would make such a big deal of his pact with the police to arrest Angel. He had gotten a few sermons at home and one furious girlfriend.  
  
"Luv, I . . ."  
  
"Don't! You were planning this all along, and you didn't even have the courage to tell me. I can't even look at you right now."  
  
"You don't know what it's like."  
  
She had gotten up from the couch and was looking down on him.  
  
"You're right, I don't know anything about the pain he has caused you. Newsflash! You don't know a damn thing about what me or Dru had to take when we were with him! I hate that man, Spike, you have no idea. But you risked your life."  
  
"Would you have let me do it?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Then you know why I didn't tell you."  
  
He stood up and went to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Home, so you can cool off. Maybe then we can talk."  
  
As he made a move to open the door, she was quicker and closed it again. They were so close they almost touched.  
  
"You really don't understand do you?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, luv."  
  
"I don't give a shit about what happens to Angel. Since you came along, everything has changed. I just can't loose you again, I can't."  
  
She sniffed softly as she tried to keep her tears at bay, so he wouldn't see them. She had vowed to herself she wouldn't let any man see her cry again. She couldn't help the one tear that fell down her cheek and Spike kissed it away.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Buffy looked up at him.  
  
"I didn't want you to worry. I can only promise it will never happen again."  
  
As he kissed her, she made no move to step away. He would get more slaps later of being so careless, but now the only thing that mattered was that he was alive and well by her side.  
  
Angel just finished watching the same news in prison. Grimly he turned off the small television that was given him by his older brother. His parents didn't want anything to do with him anymore. All because of that stupid English bastard.  
  
"This isn't over yet." He whispered in the dark of his cell.  
  
THE END (or not?) 


End file.
